Heaven Ever After
by Candy Coated Secrets
Summary: One day in Heaven is 1000 years on earth. That doesnt leave much time for Minato,Kushina,Fugaku,Mikoto to prepare for their family to arrive now does it? But will heaven be all its cracked up to be or will it bring new issues for our favorite shinobi Not a great summery! Pairing MinatoxKushina, FugakuxMikoto, KakashixRin, SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten Slight ItachixOC
1. Goodbye and Hello

_**I sadly don't own Naruto -_-**_

'_Goodbye…Naruto',_ Kushina desperately spoke her last words to her son as she disappeared into the air. She whipped her eyes with her arm and looked around. Naruto was no longer there. All she could make out was white, everywhere she looked, white, white, white.

"Where am I?" She thought out loud. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and a sense of peace and love rushed over her. The corners of her mouth tugged up slightly into her famous Uzumaki grin. Slowly she turned around to see her favorite crystal blue eyes and goofy grin of the man her of dreams. "…Minato" she said breathlessly, as though she was punched in the gut, all of air left her lungs as she finally after Sixteen year could see the love of her life.

"Kushina" Minato said as matter of factly. With the same goofy grin plastered on his beautiful face. Tears came to her eyes as she reached out a hand to Minato's face. She finally felt she could be happy, having helped her baby and now able to spend eternity with her love, Minato. She wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and pulled him into a hug of his life (so to speak) while all she could do is cry into his neck, breath in his sent and remember all that they went through. Minato chuckles and wraps his arms around his wife for the first time in sixteen years.

"I have missed you too Kushina but its kinda hard to breath" Minato said as he laughed at his wife's sudden display of affection. She backed away tears still in her eyes with a half grin on her face as Minato rubbed the back of his now sore neck still grinning at his wife. "You know Kushi-"Minato started, _**BAM! **_, Minato landed face first on hard white ground. "Why didn't you tell Naruto more about us! I spent all my time explaining what happened to us and didn't have any time to hear about him, ya know!"

Minato looked up from the floor rubbing his head which was bound to be bruised now at his "loving wife" and laughed, oh how he had missed her.

_**Hey guys! This is my first Fan fiction, so I literally am just writing what I think out, if you have any suggestions to help me write this story please let me know! Be nice, it is my first story after all :3 **_

_**CCS~**_


	2. Same life, Same people

_**Ok, so I know that my last chapter wasn't that great. But stick with me I promise that it will be worth it 3**_

_**By the way, still don't own Naruto /3**_

"_Kushina looks so cute when she is mad" _Minato thought with a smile, even though his head was currently throbbing like no other. She had worked herself up so much that there was a visible vein pulsing from her forehead. Giving her his best 'please Kami please don't kill me' smile he stood up, hand still on his wounded head when out of nowhere, "Kushina?"

Both Kushina and Minato look over to their old friends Mikoto and Fugaku coming out from behind the gates, which strangely where an exact replica of Konaha's gates.

Mikoto was running towards her old best friend Kushina at full speed, waving her hands in the air in pure excitement at the sight of her friend. Kushina's expression changed from pure anger to pure excitement as she ran to meet her friend half way.

Kushina and Mikoto embraced each other with tears running down both of their faces. Minato took Kushina's momentary distraction to appear next to his best friend Fugaku. Fugaku looked over at him as he appeared and slapped him in the back as they used to when they were kids.

They both looked at their wives and laughed at the sight before them/ Kushina and Mikoto both had sunk to the ground still hugging each other and crying while blabbering incoherent things that only they seemed to understand.

When the laughter of their husbands reached their ears, Mikoto and Kushina looked over at their husbands with such hatred in their eyes, both men who were feared by so many, where backing away with hands in the air.

Kushina and Mikoto both joined their husbands near the gate. "Why does this gate look so much like Konaha's main gate?" Kushina asked as she gazed at the massive but familiar gate in front of her. Minato looked at his wife and smiled

"This is the gate to heaven. Our heaven is Konaha, everything inside is the same thing that you will remember, possible a few new buildings added." Minato said with his goofy smile still plastered on his face. "There are even still shinobi" Mikoto added, "We are now used to hunt down the evil shinobi and criminals that managed to get into heaven and bring them to Kami to be sent out."

With this Mikoto looked at Fugaku and smiled, "Isn't that right?" Fugaku looked down at his wife, they all knew he was not on to show emotion, something that they all hoped had not been passed down to their son Sasuke. However she gave a slight nod with a "Hn" and began to walk through the gates.

As Kushina looked around she was shocked to find that she recognized everything in this village. It was the Konaha that she grew to love and eventually died protecting. She felt as though she was home. Minato wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned left as they came to their old house. She gasped immediately she knew where she was at. Their home. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at their old house. Minato smiles down at her, "I have tried to keep it clean, but it has been missing a women's touch I suppose" he said sheepishly. Fugaku snorted at his comment, "Minato this place would have gone up in flames if it were not for Mikoto coming over once a week and cleaned what she could."

Mikoto smiled at Kushina, "It wasn't any trouble really, we all know that Minato has other things to do, and Kami knows that I had nothing to do so I figured I would take some of your load off your shoulders so you could relax when you came back!" Kushina looked at her best friend with a grateful smile. She bowed her head and looked at Minato who was still smiling like an idiot, but he is her idiot, and now she had eternity with him.

Mikoto coughed, "I know that you two have a lot of _ahem _catching up to do so Fugaku and I will leave, we have a big dinner planned for you guys tonight and I have to start cooking or we might never eat!" She smiled at Kushina who was giving her a cheesy smile, Mikoto knew her to well. While Minato turned redder than a tomato with an idiotic look on his face. As the Uchiha couple turned and walked away Kushina and Minato walked into their home.

It looked exactly as Kushina has remembered it. Their couch and coffee table still in the same spot as before, their kitchen was small as ever, and their bedroom and bathroom down the hall still were the same. She smiled and turned to her husband who now had a serious look on his face. Kushina had forgotten how his look made her weak in the knees, she turned away but not quick enough as Minato took notice to the lovely hue she now had on her face. He smiled as he walked towards her and touched her face.

Oh how he had missed how her skin felt on his. She looked into his eyes and smiled "I missed you….Minato." She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes loving the way he made her feel. She truthfully had missed him more than anything in the world. "I missed you to Kushina, more than you will ever know." Minato said with a lustful look in his eyes. He leaned forward slowly and locked his eyes on hers. Kushina felt her heart beat faster, forgetting the affect Minato has on her.

She loves the way he makes her feel so significant, like nothing else in the world matters but her at this very moment. Then their lips connected. His lips were so soft on hers, she felt light headed as her legs gave our from beneath her. But lucky for her Minato had a good grip on her. Lifting her up bridal style he walked down the hall never once breaking their kiss, they reached their bedroom and Minato used his foot to close the door behind them, he had every intention to show her just how much he missed her.

_**Ok that was a little bit longer, I plan on introducing few more characters in the next chapter. Or a background of the characters Im not sure yet. If you have any advice on what I can do to make my story better let me know! Until next time :3**_

_**CCS~**_


	3. It's almost time Fugaku

Fugaku looked over at his wife and sighed shaking his head at the same time, "Mikoto I don't understand why you aren't waiting for our children to get here before you go to these lengths" Mikoto smiled as she continued to prepare her feast for her best friends and husband, "Because Fugaku, I actually DON'T mind having a little get together before all of our children arrive. I would like to have time to catch up before they come, besides im sure you want your one on one time with Minato to talking about…well whatever it is that you two talk about." She said half laughing while she decorated the platters filled with food.

Fugaku just shook his head and continued to read his newspaper filled with events from earth. He knew he didn't need to concern himself with these things anymore, but he still liked to keep up to date with things that were happening considering that his son and daughter in law were still down there.

Mikoto heaved a sigh looking at her husband. "You know it wouldn't kill you to help me set the table would it? They will be here in less than five minutes you know." As she walked to the dining room with just one of the three platters of food. Fugaku sighed "You can never let me read the newspaper in peace can you?" As he got the plates from the cabinet and began to walk towards to dinning room when he noticed Mikoto's scolding look.

"What now?" He genuinely had no clue what he did wrong now. Mikoto looked from the plates to him and back to the plates "your going to let them eat off of THOES plates?" she said with a hint of exhaustion in her tone. Fugaku looked down at the plates "Well whats wrong with them? It's not like they are coming over to rate our dishes, they are over to eat and 'catch up' like you said" he said with a mocking tone.

"UGH fine I will do it all myself, just go sit back down I wouldn't want to burden you any more than I already have." As Mikoto grabbed the plates walking away obviously tired of directing her husband. Fugaku smiled and grabbed his wife around the waste and whispered in her ear, "and I don't want my queen to get over worked" he said as he kissed her neck and snatched the plates back walking back to the kitchen to get the other set of plates.

Mikoto smiled, she knew that he was always cold and drawn back around other. But around her he was warm and open. She loved that side of him, "You know that's why I married you, for your money you ice cube" she laughed sarcastically and from the other room she heard her husband laugh "and I married you because you wouldn't stop bugging me till I proposed" Fugaku laughed he knew that their love for each other was very strong. So there was never any hurt feeling s when they joked about their marriage.

He walked past her with the other plates in hand kissing the top of her head as he walked by. Mikoto grabbed the other platter leaving the third in the kitchen for dessert. She had just set the platter down on the table and stood up admiring her hard work. Hands on her hips inspecting the table to make sure it was perfect. Just then from the front door _KNOCK KNOCK _"we are here Mikoto, Fugaku!" She heard her best friend call. Mikoto turned to her husband "Its time to party" with a devilish smile.

_**Thank you all so much for adding my story to your favorites, and thank you DianaSawas for the advice. I will try my hardest to keep this story going. Don't worry I believe I will bring in my next character the chapter after the next!**_

_**CCS~ **_


	4. Surprise!

Kushina tapped her foot, blatantly irritated as she waited for Mikoto to open the door. _**BAM BAM BAM**_ she slammed her fists into the door, "Seriously Mikoto I'm not waiting all day for you to let me in, I have plenty of other things I could be doing right now ya know!" Knowing exactly what his wife was talking about a deep blush formed over Minato face as he scratched the back of his head. _'she's very blunt today isn't she'_ he thought.

Hearing her friends loud complaint Mikoto ran to the front door and slammed it open. "Couldn't I have had forty five seconds to WALK to the door instead of running in fear you were going to knock it down!" She absolutely loved her friend, but she could be such a brat sometimes. Kushina grabbed Minato's hand and dragged him past Mikoto into the hall way. "Well some of us have things that we would like to do today." Kushina said with a huff, earning a sigh from her best friend as well as an even deeper blush from Minato.

"Well don't get too involved in your activities Kushina, after all our children will be arriving in under an hour. So we best start eating now." Fugaku said as he took his seat at the table. Kushina blinked multiple times visibly trying to process what he had just said.

Looking over at Mikoto and Minato for conformation, they both smiled both gave a reassuring smile to her. "We finally get to live with Naruto." Minato said with a grin

Tears welled up in Kushina's eyes, finally after so long, she will be able to have a complete family. "But why are they going to be here so soon? They should only be in their late twenties now shouldn't they?" Kushina asked no one in particular.

Minato and Mikoto's smile fell as they looked to the ground. Fugaku sighed, "They all died together in battle. They all are named heros of Konaha and buried with honor." Kushina couldn't hold back her tears any longer

"My baby died defending his home. Im so proud of all of them." Kushina felt a finger whipping away her tears. "Just like we did." Minato said smiling "Are you ready to meet our daughter in law?" Kushina's eyes grew wide "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAUGHTER IN LAW? HE IS ONLY TWENTY THREE YA KNOW!" She screamed forcing everyone to cover their ears. "How do you think I feel Kushina? Sasuke is married and his wife is pregnant with twins, atleast your daughter in law is just having one baby." Mikoto said with a smile

"HE IS A FATHER?" Kushina yelled again, this time Mikoto threw her apron at her. "Will you please stop yelling, what do you expect they are married." Kushina lifted the apron off her head, "But they were killed, what will happen to the babies?" Looking between all three of them, "Because their wives died while still pregnant, the babies will be born here in heaven. They will raise them just as they would have on earth. The only difference is that once they reach the age of twenty five, they will stop ageing." Minato said with a smile.

"We should eat, we have to leave to meet all of them in forty five minutes after all" Mikoto said with a big smile, Kushina and Mikoto talked about the play dates they were going to have for their grandchildren once they were born. While Minato and Fugaku just listened to their wives talk while both would not admit it, they were both just as excited to see their sons again and not to mention their grandchildren.

_**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your support. I cant believe how many people added this to their favorites! It feels good to know that you all like it! I promise to update as much as I can!I know this chapter was kind of slow, but I needed to do a background for the next chapter. I hope you all liked it somewhat. Till next time!**_

_**CCS~**_


	5. Welcome home

"That was an amazing dinner Mikoto, thank you for inviting us!" Kushina said rubbing her stomach as she spoke. Minato still shoving his face full of food nodded in agreement. Half way thru dinner Fugaku and Minato had decided to see who could eat the most food, something that they regularly did after missions when they were younger. Mikoto and Kushina were both unhappy with their husbands.

"You better hope to Kami that our child is not like you Minato. Having a pig out contest with your friend is so childish." Kushina said as she helped clean up after dinner with Mikoto. "Yeah besides, you to are to old to be doing that. After only five minutes you both threw up! You used to be able to go for atleast twenty. Kushina we are married to old men!" Mikoto laughed as she washed the dishes while Kushina dried them.

Minato scratched the back of his head and laughed while Fugaku just sat visibly unhappy with his wifes comment. "Shouldn't we be leaving to the gates soon?" Minato said trying to cheer up his best friend. Kushina and Mikoto quickly finished up the dishes and put their sandals on.

"Ok ready when you guys are!" Kushina yelled as she and Mikoto walked out the door. They began to walk towards the gates. "Oh I cant wait to see my baby! I have missed him so much! Minato what is his wife's name?" Kushina said as she looped arms with Minato walking side by side with him. Minato looked up at the clouds and scratched his chin while he thought. "I believe her name is Hinata, she is from the Hyuga clan." Kushina's jaw dropped as Hyuga clan member was part of her family? She could be happier. The females from that clan were always so beautiful, she couldn't wait to see her new daughter in law. "I wonder what I our grandchild will look like! Oh I cant wait to see!" Kushina thought out loud causing Minato to smile

"That's right she is from the Hyuga clan isn't she? I heard that our daughter in law is one of the greatest medic nin in the world. Also that she was unbelievably strong. I cant wait to see our grandchildren Fugaku, with her strength and the Uchiha clan blood running thru their veins, they should make excellent shinobi ! Not to mention I heard that she was very beautiful, so our family is going to be very good looking! Much better than your Kushina." Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

"Oh is that right? We will see when your grandchildren look like hogs, after all they will resemble you." Kushina teased back. At this Mikoto and Kushina bickered the rest of the way to the gates while Minato and Fugaku held them back so they didn't start a sparing match.

They walked out of the gates and grew silent. Right in front of them stood Naruto who was in the middle of fighting with Sasuke. Both in eachother face yelling about who caused all of them to die. "You idot! If you would have just let me take care of them we wouldn't be dead right now" Naruto yelled in his face Sasuke glared daggers at his best friend "Yeah and then our Hokage would have been killed leaving his wife and unborn child behind. This was inevitable. At lease we are all still together." Sasuke said back obviously he had inherited his father's attitude. Something that all four parents sighed at.

Hearing this Sasuke and Naruto both stopped fighting and looked over. Their eyes grew wide as they realized who was standing in front of them. Naruto smiled and walked over to a blue haired girl and said "Those are my parents, the one with the red hair is my mother, and the man with blonde hair is obviously my father." Naruto said with a smile as Hinata bowed towards them. Kushina assumed that was Hinata, and my oh my was she pretty and very very pregnant. Sasuke sighed and walked over to, who Mikoto already knew was her daughter in law, "Mom, dad, this is Sakura." Sakura bowed in respect and Mikoto ran over tears in her eyes and hugged both her new daughter and son. "Oh im so glad we are finally all together!" I cant wait to get to know my new daughter! Sasuke you picked out a good one! She is so beautiful!" Mikoto said with a smile as Sakura blushed. "Thank you very much" She said as Sasuke just turned his head obviously embarrassed by his mother's bluntness

"Hn" was the only sound he made. At this both Kushina and Mikoto turned to look at him fully. Fire in their eyes "Don't you ever make that sound again understand?" The both yelled at him. Sasuke for the first time actually hid behind his wife fearing for his life. "Look at what you did to our son Fugaku he took after you!" Mikoto yelled and hit him in the back of the head. "I cant deal with two Fugaku's fr eternity! This isn't heaven this is hell!" Kushina cried into her hands. Hinata giggled causing Kushina to look up at her, she walked over to her daughter and son. Naruto grinning ear to ear just like Minato.

"Hi Hinata, Im your new mother, Kushina." She said as she hugged her new daughter causing Hinata to turn red. She still wasn't a fan of attention. But she was glad she finally got to meet Naruto's parents.

Minato smiled "I am your new dad!" he said with a stupid grin that was identical to Naruto's. Both Hinata and Kushina laughed at this causing Naruto and Minato to look at each other and wonder what was so funny. "Come on you guys, its time to show you around and explain everything. Besides I believe Kakashi and Rin are waiting at the training field for us." Minato said as he turned and started to walk back into the gates with Fugaku. "Come on" Kushina said grabbing Hinata's hand and Mikoto did the same with Sakura's. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto to continue fighting about who killed who.

_**I know I just updated this today, but because of all the people adding this to their favorites and reviewing, I thought I should update again as a thank you. I told you I would bring in the characters and I did. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update again very soon! Until then**_

_**CCS~**_


	6. Will eternity work?

As I walked hand in hand with my mother in law, I couldn't help but feel somewhat mad at Sasuke and Naruto for getting us all killed. Not to mention that both Hinata and I are carrying their unborn children.

_Sakura's memory-_

_Naruto as the Hokage and Sasuke as the captain of the anbu force for our village where on the front lines protecting over village. Leaving Hinata and I to do all we could to help heal the injured behind the lines. However due to the fact they we were both very pregnant, there wasn't much that we could do besides bandage up wounds. There was a loud crash outside and many screams that followed._

_Hinata and I ran outside ready to fight off any enemy shinobi. Suddenly there were easily 75 of them surrounding us from all sides. Hinata and I braced ourselves, there really wasn't the option of dodging due to the face that we were both about 8 months along. We were far to slow to be able to move in time. Then out of nowhere there was Sasuke in front of me whipping out enemies left in right. _

_Naruto is protecting HInata as well. He has grown up so much since he found out he was going to be a father. Everyone was taken by surprise with how much he has grown in only 8 months. "450 Sasuke beat that!" Naruto shouted "Hn 500" Sasuke called back as he broke the shinobi's neck who just tried to attack me from behind. "ARE YOU TWO KIDDING ME? THIS ISNT A GAME!" I shouted. I cant believe that those to were making this into a competition. _

_Then there was a blood curdling scream. "HINATA!" I looked over to see Naruto on his knees, holding Hinata's lifeless blood covered body. "HINATA NO! WAKE UP! HINATA!" Naruto screamed tears running down his face. Sasuke and I just stood in horror._

_An enemy shinobi threw a kuni at Naruto, which obviously he hadn't seen because he didn't try to move out of the way. Then Sasuke appeared in front of him. A fatal hit. Blood everywhere. I didn't even recognize that it was my own scream echoing through the whole village. I ran over to Sasuke and starting healing him as fast as I could. "Sakura don't, its no use. I'm going to die." Sasuke said as he coughed up blood._

"_NO!" I choked out crying into his chest. "You can't leave me alone, you can't!" I cried as he held onto my hands keeping me from healing him. "You won't have to." An enemy shinobi said as he threw a kuni at my head. Everything went black, the last this I heard was my husband's screams._

_End of Memory_

Sakura shook her head clearing the tears from her eyes. She hadn't noticed that Sasuke had taken the place of his mother's hand and was now blocking her from walking any farther. "Sakura?" He said with a questioning tone. He didn't act like he cared very often but she knew that he loved her more than anything. She smiled at him "Nothing. The babies and I are ok. We can be together forever." I said with a smile. Sasuke brought his hand up and whipped away my tears.

"I'm sorry that this happened. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Im sorry that we couldn't grow old together. But will eternity together make up for that?" Sasuke said looking at her. Sakura took notice that everyone was watching them. She smiled "Of course. I love you so much Sasuke." She said with a smile Sasuke smiled and leaned in "I love you too, and our babies." He kissed her passionately. "Lets go meet up with Kakashi now ah?" He asked. Sakura smiled "Of course" He family was complete. She and Hinata would have their children soon. She got to live with her children, husband and his family forever. Finally she was home.

_**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews and adds to your favorites! I want to focus on individual characters stories for a bit more of a background. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! You guys are whats keeping me interested in this story! I don't want to let you down. So I will update again really soon! Till then!**_

_**CCS~**_


	7. I'm sorry

Sasuke grabbed onto his wife's hand and started after his parents again. He was surprised that Sakura hadn't freaked out like she normally would when something went wrong. She seemed very mellow. Almost numb to the situation.

He was worried about her, after all she did just die and she is pregnant. He looked over at her as they followed the group and she looked over at him, her pink hair flowing in the breeze and the tint of pink on her face made her look so beautiful. Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and kissed her on her head.

Finally they were at the training grounds "Of course Kakashi isn't here, late as always even in heaven he cant make it on time." Naruto said somewhat irritated that he wasn't there. He wanted to have some private time with his wife. He needed to make sure that she and the baby were ok. She hadn't said much since they got there and it was starting to worry him very much. "Hey guys, listen I love you all a lot, but I need time with Hinata for a little while. Call us when Kakashi gets here ok?" Naruto said as he started to walk away with Hinata.

Minato smiled at his son signaling that it was ok. Minato walked over under his favorite tree and sat with Kushina. Why not take a nap until Kakashi got there? Everyone needs time to gather their heads, there would be plenty of time to catch up with each other tomorrow. Besides he really didn't have much time with her before having dinner with their friends.

He also couldn't help but want more time with Naruto. He wanted to know everything he had missed. But he understood that he needed time with his wife. He liked her, she seemed very nice and she made Naruto happy, what is there not to like? Kushina sighed and leaned into Minato's chest. Her family was complete, her friends family was complete, what else could she ask for? She was the happiest woman in heaven, that she was sure of.

Mikoto and Fugaku were sitting up in one of the larger trees on the training ground and watched their son and new daughter sit on a nearby bolder talking about who knows what. Fugaku couldn't help but feel pride swell up in his chest as he watched how happy his son was and how much alike they were. He couldn't wait to see his grandchildren. He would never admit all of this thou.

Mikoto couldn't be happier for her son. She had missed him and she had to admit she wasn't happy knowing that she couldn't have her baby all to herself, but she actually liked that Sakura girl. She made her son happy, and that was something that she was grateful for, she was there to do what she couldn't on earth. She knew there would be a lot of time to catch up with her son and get to know her new daughter. She could wait for now.

Naruto walked into a clearing off to the side of the training ground. It was just out of ear shot of everyone, but he could still clearly see them. That way when Kakashi got there he would know. He helped Hinata up into the tree and sat next to her. He couldn't look at her, he just hung his head and looked at his hands.

HInata could tell that he was upset, he had tears forming in his eyes. "Naru-" she started to say when he glared over at her shutting her up in an instant. "Don't you dare say its ok. This is not ok. You're dead. We are all dead. Because I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect anyone." He said thru his teeth, and looked back down at his hands. He was Hokage damn it, and he couldn't even protect his wife and unborn child.

"Naruto listen to me, im not going to say that this is ok. Its not ok." Hinata said in a serious tone, causing Naruto to look up supprised. He knew that this was all his fault, but he wasn't expecting Hinata to be so blunt about it. "Hinat-" he started "No Naruto let me finish." She looked down and touched her stomach feeling the baby kick. "This isn't ok. We died, our friends died, our baby died." She said looking forward at the sun, and she did something that Naruto was not expecting.

She smiled, "But I am happy." She said with a smile tears in her eyes as she looked at Naruto. He stared at her in astonishment, she was happy? How could that be? "I know that doesn't make sense to you, but look around. This is home. We are with our friends and family. Our baby can grow up safe and get to know your parents. I finally got to meet your mother and father, and I will get to spend eternity with them. I truly am happy Naruto. Thank you." She said and a tear escaped from her eyes. Naruto stared at her for a few more seconds, then hugged her. "Hinata, thank you." He said into her neck as she hugged him back.

Little did Naruto know that everyone on the training field heard everything that was said. They all smiled. What Hinata said was true. They were all happier than ever, even though the circumstances on which they died were horrible. They were finally all together and they could all be happy.

Kakashi appeared rubbing the back of his head and smiled, "Um sorry I'm late, I had to help an old lady get into her house. What did I miss?"

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE NICE COMMENTS! I really appreciate. I will start working on the next chapter very soon I promise! Till then!**_

_**CCS~**_


	8. Let's go to Sasuke's place!

"Kakashi stop lying, we all know there is no such thing as an 'old lady' in heaven. Everyone stops aging at 25." Minato said with a sigh as he got up, already missing the warmth of his wife on his shoulder. He turned around and helped Kushina up off the ground.

"Oh come on everyone here should know by now that I'm always late, so why show up on time?" Kakashi said as he walked over to the bolder that Saskue and Sakura were on and sat down. "Call it wishful thinking Kakashi, we can only hope that you would have changed." Sakura said as she turned her head to look at her old teacher.

"Wow Sakura, you're really pregnant." Kakashi said hitting a sore spot in Sakura's mind. She hated being pregnant. Everyone talked about how nice it was and how good they felt after they got past the morning sickness, but not for her. She could hardly stand up on her own. She was slow to move due to her stomach and on top of all of that, she couldn't go on missions or do any type of training. Sasuke glared at his old teacher.

Ever since he had married Sakura, he has been much more protective of her. He also didn't try to hide the fact that she was his, and no one was allowed to make her feel bad. Feeling the daggers being glared at him Kakashi held his hands up in defeat and laughed "He was only kidding Sakura, you look great. It will be worth it in the end when you get to hold you baby." Mikoto said as she jumped down with Fugaku and walked over to her daughter in law.

"May I?" Mikoto said as she walked over to Sakura reaching towards her stomach. "Of course" Sakura said with a smile "after all you are the grandmother" Sakura moved her hands so that Mikoto could touch her stomach. As Mikoto laid her hands on her daughters stomach the babies inside both moved.

"Oh my they like to move a lot don't they?" She said with a smile "Fugaku come over here and feel your grandchildren move!" She said obviously irritated with her husband's lack of affection for their new daughter and grandchildren. Sakura would have been hurt, but she knew that this was Sasuke's father they were talking about. She hadn't expected him to show much affection towards her. Sasuke had talked about his parents often after they started dating so she knew all about them now.

"It's ok Dad, I understand if your uncomfortable" Sakura said with a smile, at hearing Sakura call him Dad, Fugaku smiled. He had always wanted a daughter. Now that he had one, he wasn't going to lose her to his lack of knowledge in human contact and social experience. He walked over and touched her head and smiled at her then touched her stomach and smiled as he felt two tiny hands push on his own.

"Oh my haha I think that they like you dad!" Sakura said feeling her children move inside her quite a bit more than normal. Sasuke smiled at this. He couldn't ask for any more. His parents loved his wife, and she loved them just as much. "You did well for yourself Sasuke, im proud of you. As well as you Sakura, thank you for making my son so happy. I couldn't ask for a better daughter than you." Fugaku said to her earning a stunned look from Sasuke and Mikoto. However Sakura stood up slowly and embraced her new father, "Thank you dad." Was all she said. Fugaku smiled and hugged her back.

Kakashi had made his way over to the other happy family, and smiled seeing his old teacher laughing when he poked Hinata's stomach so that the hand sticking out would go back in. "I think that the baby like me Kushina!" he laughed at this new game that he and his grandchild were playing. Naruto who was standing next to his mother was laughing at the sight in front of him, he was glad that his parents loved his wife just as much as he did. Kushina grew angry "I would knock you out for poking me in the stomach so much ya know!" she yelled at her husband earning a giggle from her daughter in law. Hinata held a hand up to her mouth as she laughed "Its ok mom, I don't mind. I think that it's a good thing for the baby to have contact with you guys! After all you will be a very big part of his or her life." Hinata said looking at her new mother.

Naruto had told her many stories of how beautiful his mother was, but she still never imagined how beautiful she really would look. Kushina smiled and walked over and hugged her daughter, "Thank you Hinata, but you don't have to put up with Minato's antics, if you ever get annoyed with him like I do, just hit him in the head!" Kushina said backing away and demonstrating as she smacked Minato on the head causing him to back up and rub his head. "Oww, Kushina I'm only trying to play with my grandchild!" He wined, "I know that, but I want to play with my grandchild too!" Kushina said as she started to poke her grandchild's hand. Hinata smiled over at her husband and her father who smiled back at her.

Kakashi sighed, "Oh Kakashi don't be sad, I'm here now!" Rin called as she dropped down out of what seemed nowhere and hugged her husband. Kakashi laughed, "And they tell me that I am bad at being on time!" He said as he hugged his wife. "Oh hi Rin, how have you been?" Minato said as the group started to finally come together in the center of the field. "Fine Minato thank you for asking. However I can't help but feel sad to see all of you here, you were all too young to die." She said with a frown on her face

Being old students of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto knew who Rin was, and Hinata had heard of Rin from Naruto. They all smiled at her, "It's nice to finally meet you Rin" Hinata said with a smile. " Yeah, we have heard a lot about you Rin, I'm glad to finally meet the woman that made Kakashi so happy!" Sakura said as she walked over and shook her hand. "Ahahaha um thanks you guys" Rin said, she didn't like being the center of attention much like Hinata.

"So.." Kushina and Mikoto said in unison, "Who is ready to party!" Kushina yelled and she jumped up and down with Mikoto causing everyone to laugh at how childish they were. "Let's all go to Sasuke and Sakura's house! It's huge anyways so there is plenty of room!" Naruto said with his thumb up in the air. Sasuke walked over and hit him in the head "Idoit." Sasuke said obviously irritated at his best friend. Everyone laughed but Naruto who was crying and rubbing his head and Sasuke who was fuming. He didn't want everyone running around and ruining his house. He knew how Naruto was when he drank, and that is something he didn't want within 2 miles of his house.

"That's ok Sasuke, I don't mind, besides it would be nice for mom and dad to see our house!" Sakura said grabbing onto his hand "Come on everyone we can order out tonight." She said as she walked in the direction of her house. Everyone followed behind her except Naruto who was left lying on the ground rubbing his sore head. "HEY WAIT FOR ME! HINATA, MOM, DAD!" He called jumping up and running after them.

_**I just wanted to thank DianaSawas, Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi, and Serene Grace for your comments! They really make me want to keep writing this story! You guys are the best! Thank you so much! I will keep updating this story as much as I can ok?**_

_**CCS~**_


	9. No Alcohol Naruto

Naruto finally caught up to the group. "You guys couldn't have waited for me?" he said as he grabbed onto his wives hand. Hinata giggled and rubbed his back. Kakashi and Rin excused themselves, they had to go on their mission in under an hour. After wishing them good luck they finally were at Sasuke's home. "Wait" Sasuke said holding up a hand. He turned around to look at the group but mostly Naruto. "I like my home. Sakura likes our home. We would like to be standing after this party. So Nartuo, no alcohol." Naruto frowned "AWWW but Sasuke!" he started. "NO ALCOHOL!" Sasuke yelled as he opened the door.

_2 hours later_

"You kknow Sa-sa-suke, you reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaly know how tto throw are party" Naruto said and he hung onto his best friends shoulder. Sasuke looked at his friend and hiccupped, "thanks" was all he got out before he fell into his chair. "I see the no alcohol rule didn't work out so well" Mikoto said as the other girls laughed. While the guys got drunk in what surly would turn into a MAJOR hangout in the morning, the girls all sat at the round table in the dinning room and talked about their lives.

"I honestly cant wait to see my grandbaby ya know?" Kushina said as she sipped on her drink "Your going to be such a great mother, you as well Sakura" she said and grabbed onto Sakura's hand. "Thank you for saying so, it means a lot. Sasuke and I have been nervous about what we would do with the babies, especially with the war going on. But now that we are in heaven, the only thing we need to worry about is their health." Sakura said with a smile. "Yeah I know what you mean, Naruto has changed so much since he found out about the baby, but now all the things we worried about don't matter anymore." Hinata said as she looked at her stomach.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Naruto, Minato and I would stay up all night and worry, mostly because of the seal, but also because the war was going on and I knew that I didn't want my baby to be born into such a horrible world. But look at how he turned out" Kushina said and they all looked over to see Naruto how was passed out with his arm covering Sasuke's chest, Sasuke who also hand passes out now. Both lying on the ground asleep.

They all burst into laughter at the sight of this. Even Minato and Fugaku were passes out, however they had managed to stay on the couch. "Ahhh I remember when Fugaku and I were expecting Sasuke." Mikoto said and she leaned her head in her hand. "Oh! I have always wanted to hear about Sasuke when he was younger! But he never would tell me." Sakura said leaning in towards her mother. "Well Fugaku and I were very nervous about having him, after all we had Itachi already and we were happy as could be. But Itachi had always wanted a younger sibling. If it wasn't for him I don't think Fugaku and I would have made it thru the pregnancy sane." Mikoto said with a smile.

"When will I get to see Itachi? I know that he is here correct?" Sakura said looking at Mikoto. "Oh of course you get to see him soon, as a matter of fact once your friends Neji and Tenten get here we will be assigned to a mission together with him." Kushina said and smiled. Mikoto looked at Kushina and shook her head "Of course they will have time to get settled in just as you did, we wont be leaving for 2 days." She added with a smile.

"Wait, but Sakura and I cant go on missions because we are pregnant. Also I believe that Tenten is ready to deliver any day now" Hinata said looking at Sakura with a worried look. "Well your correct, right now you two are pregnant, but tomorrow both of you will have your baby. Remember 1000 days on earth is 1 day in heaven after all." Kushina said smiling at her daughter. "Which means that Tenten will also be having her child tomorrow. So its babies galore around here!" Mikoto said with a smile

Both Hinata and Sakura turned pale at this news. "You mean Im going to be a mother tomorrow?" Sakura said in disbelief "That's right!" Mikoto said and grabbed onto her hand. "I'm going to be a mother tomorrow and my husband is passed out on the ground?" Sakura said looking over at Sasuke.

"Well we were going to tell you sooner, but we didn't want you to worry, but thanks to Kushina's big mouth, I had to tell you" Mikoto said glaring at her friend who just smiled. "What they needed to know about the mission ya know! Uh Hinata are you alright?" Kushina asked shaking Hinata's hand. She was pale as a ghost.

"I'm going to be a mother tomorrow" Hinata whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear. Kushina smiled "Sure are so we better get you guys to bed! You need all the rest you can get, we need to be at the hospital nice and early if you want to make it there before your friend Tenten!" she said as she stood up and turned to look at her husband passed out on the couch. "Well what do we do with them?" Mikoto said as she looked at the state of all four men in the living room.

"Lets just leave them till tomorrow, we can deal with them then." Sakura said as she stretched her arms above her head "Hinata you can stay here tonight if you would like so that your not alone, in fact mom, Kushina you can all stay here if you would like. Sasuke and I have plenty of extra rooms here." Sakura said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips. "That's great thank you" Kushina said as they all followed Sakura to their rooms leaving the men in the living room. Tomorrow after all was going to be a big day.

_**I wasn't going to write this chapter until tomorrow night, but when I read the comment from Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi I just had to update again. I know that its late, but I figured when you woke up you would have something to read :3 Also I didn't know how to make Sasuke drunk, I just couldn't picture it, but I read your comment Serene Grace and I wanted to incorporate it into the chapter somehow for you, sorry its not that great tho! But this is for you two!**_

_**CCS~**_


	10. I'll take Hell

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- _Sakura smacked the alarm, she hatted that sound so much. But she knew that she couldn't stay in bed any longer, she needed to get everyone up and explain to Naruto and Sasuke that they were going to be fathers today. Mikoto had explained that she had known for a long time that their babies would arrive very soon, so she had taken the liberty to decorate and fill the nursery with everything she could ever need. She had also helped Minato with Naruto and Hinata's nursery as well.

Sakura got up to find Mikoto and Kushina already wide awake sitting at the table with Fugaku and Minato who were obviously hung over, but she was sure that they were nowhere near as bad as Sasuke and Naruto were going to be. Speaking of those two, she looked over to find them in the same spot as last time, only now Sasuke's foot was in Naruto's face and Naruto had managed to get underneath Sasuke.

Hinata walked out of her room and looked at her husband and burst into laughter. This in turn made everyone start to laugh. As a result this woke up Sasuke, who squinted at the light that was coming thru the shades on the window. It wasn't long until he noticed that Naruto was underneath him, he got up immediately. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was to be mad a fool out of in front of people that he knew, which always seemed to happen when he was around Naruto. _I really need a new friend._ Sasuke thought as he rubbed his head.

He hated hangovers. He went into the kitchen nodding at everyone as he got water from the fridge. Kushina got up from her seat and grab onto Naruto's shoulders and shook the hell out of him until he started grunting. She dropped her son back on the ground once she was sure he was awake. Naruto rubbed his head and looked around. _I don't remember anything from last night…ugh my head hurts_ he thought was he saw everyone looking at him with a smile.

He gave his best grin as he got up, yes he was hungover, but that wasn't going to put a damper on his mood. They all sat around the table and drank coffee and had breakfast. Kushina explained to Naruto and Sasuke that they were going to be fathers today,but that they needed to leave soon in order to be there for Tenten to have her baby.

Naruto and Sasuke were pale as a ghost. Naruto passed out which caused much distress to Hinata while Kushina and Minato found it hilarious. Sasuke just sat as still as a statue and just stared at Sakura who was trying to surpress a giggle as she stared back at her husband. While Mikoto rubbed his back telling him not to worry. Fugaku just smiled at his son, remembering exactly what he was feeling.

Once everyone was ready they all set off to the hospital. Thanks to Naruto they were running late, he wanted to make sure that Hinata had everything she could ever need before they left. He didn't know what ti pack so he just took everything from her dresser. Resulting in him now carrying four suitcases. Sasuke shook his head "Your such an idiot. We are only going to be there over night, not for a year." He said as he watched Naruto struggle with the bags.

They finally reached the hospital and checked into the room which to Mikoto's and Kushina's constant threats, were right next to each other's. They could see both babies without much effort. They all went down to find Tenten's room, Naruto went to open the door to great Neji and Tenten. However when he opened the door he was met with a vase flying towards his head. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HEAR YOU ASS!" Tenten screamed causing Naruto to slam the door back shut. All of the girls laughed, they knew Tenten was hot headed, especially when she was in pain. However all the boys looked like deer in head lights.

Neji came running out of the room "YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN !" Tenten shouted behind him he turned around to say something but was hit with the phone right in the face. Neji closed the door and looked at everyone. "She isn't happy with me right now. I was ordered to go get ice for her. I will be right back" He said as he started to run towards the café, "Oh by the way thank you all for coming to be here with her, I know she doesn't seem happy to see all of you, but she will be after!" Neji yelled as he kept running and rounded the corner out of their view.

Naruto looked at Hinata "Please don't throw anything at me later!" He whined causing her to laugh. "I wont, I promise." She said as she patted his head. "I'm not going anywhere near Sakura's room." Naruto said pointing at her. Sakura got pissed and cracked her knuckles "Oh yeah? Maybe I don't want you near my room you freak!" Sakura said between his teeth causing Naruto to hide behind HInata.

_30 minutes later_

Crying could be heard from the room and Neji opened the door with a baby boy in his arms, All of the girls awed at the beautiful baby while the guys patted Neji on the back congratulating him. They walked into the room and see Tenten. The room was a mess thanks to Tenten's rage. "HAHAHAHA I feel bad for you two, especially you Sakura, you have to push out two of them! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tenten laughed pointing at her friend.

They spent a few more minutes with each other when the nurse came into the room and asked Sakura and Hinata to get ready, they were going to start preparations soon. They said goodbye to Tenten "I promise I will come visit ASAP!" she smiled at her friends as they walked out of her room "GOODLUCK!" She yelled before the door closed. Too bad Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere near ready for labor; hell seemed like a better option.

_**Hey guys! I think this was my favorite chapter to write. I love Tenten. I'm surprised that this is already chapter 10. Thank you all so much for your support!**_

_**CCS~**_


	11. I didn't throw anything

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT I SAID BEFORE NARUTO! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Hinata yelled while the annoying doctor kept telling her to push. "B-b-b-b-but Hinata, honey" Nartuo said holding his hands up, he hated seeing her in pain, he had never seen her like this before. He was so used to seeing the softer side of her, not this controlling, rage filed side. He had to admit it kinda terrified him. "DON'T YOU HONEY ME!GET THE HELL OUT!" She screamed

Naruto looked at the doctor with eyes that said _help me_. The doctor took him aside and told him he would call him back in when the baby was almost there. "How much longer can it take? Its been almost 2 hours!" Naruto wined, he missed his sweet Hinata, he was afraid of this mean one. "Just a while longer, don't worry she will be fine Naruto." The doctor said "WHAT IS HE COMPLAINING ABOUT? YOUR NOT THE ONE PUSHING OUT OF YOUR-" Naruto slammed the sound proof door shut, he didn't want her to embarrass herself by letting the whole hospital hear her.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke leaning on the wall outside of Sakura's room. "Sasuke?" Naruto said, he was supprised to see him out here, he started to worry, "did something go wrong, is Sakura ok?" he asked. Sasuke looked up, "I got about the same treatment that you got from Hinata, only I had be chocked and thrown into a wall. I think they are billing me for the damages." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face. He loved Sakura more than anything, but he hatted her temper, and to be honest it scared him to death.

Naruto burst into laughter earning a glare from Sasuke. "Sorry, sorry, its not funny, umm where are our parents?" Naruto asked looking up and down the hallway. "They went home to do some last minute preparations for when the babies arrive." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. Suddenly there was a loud scream from both rooms, which caught both of them off guard considering that the walls and doors were all sound proof.

Sasuke whipped the door to Sakura's room open and took a step inside "SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted, _Is she ok? What happened?_ He thought taking another step inside of the room only to be met by a doctor being thrown into him. Sasuke caught the doctor with ease and stood him back up, "What happened? Is Sakura ok?" Sasuke asked looking at the terrified doctor. "Your asking if she is ok? She just threw me across the room! Am I ok?" The doctor asked inspecting himself. Sasuke shook his head and walked past him to see Sakura holding two babies in her arms. One boy and one girl. Everything around her was a mess from her fit, but it was still the most beautiful sight Sasuke could have imagined. Sakura looked over at him and said "The doctor wouldn't let me hold them until he took their foot prints. I didn't want to wait." She stated with a smile. He laughed at this. Oh how he loved her.

Naruto ran into the room to find it looked like a tornado had gone thru it. Everything was a mess. The windows broken along with equipment, which he assumed was very expensive. He wasn't looking forward to the bill for this. He looked over to see Hinata holding a male nurse about three times the size of her by the collar of his shirt screaming in his face "GIVE ME MY BABY NOW" the nurse looked helpless as she shook in fear of her. "FOR KAMI'S SAKE GIVE HER HER BABY NOW PLEASE BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!" He called out. One of the female nurses brought over a baby wrapped in a pink cloth, it was a girl. Hinata dropped the nurse to the floor and took her baby from the fearful female nurse. Her mood changed instantly from murderous, to nurturing and loving. Naruto smiled as he walked towards her and his new baby girl. "Oh Naruto, I didn't see you here. See I told you I wouldn't throw anything at you!" She said with a smile. Naruto was about to complain when he remembered, she hadn't thrown anything at him after all, just scared the hell out of him.

_**Ok guys, I updated 2 times today. I think I should give myself a pat on the back :3 thank you thank you all of this gushing is perfectly deserved. Just kidding! I love you guys, I wanted to try and make this chapter as funny as I could. I always pictured them like this, so I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**CCS~**_


	12. Beautiful babies

Minato set down the bunny in the crib. Kushina and he had been working on putting the final touches on their grandchild's crib. "Kushina, its almost time to go back to the hospital are you ready yet?" he whined at his wife, who had been down the hall after placing the bunny down in the crib. They had known that their grandchild would be a girl. Just as Mikoto and Fugaku had known that Sasuke and Sakura would have one of each.

Knowing beforehand what their children were going to have help tremendously when it came time to decorate the nurseries and buying gifts. Minato had to hand it to the girls, they kept it a good secrete from Sakura and Hinata.

"Kushina?" Minato called again as he walked out of the room and shut the door. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "Kushina, we really need to go!" he said again looking around, but there was no sign of her. _Where did she go now?_ He thought as a piece of paper caught his attention. He walked over to the counter and picked it up

_**Minato,**_

_**I left for the hospital, you were staring at the bunny and I thought it was creepy so I left. Hurry and and get to the hospital.**_

_**Kushina~**_

_EHHHHH?_ Minato thought, _I wasn't being creepy! She left me!_ He thought as he ran out the door. _Well they don't call me the yellow flash for nothing I guess._ He thought as he vanished and appeared right behind Kushina.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kushina yelled startled by Minato's sudden presence. She had after all been separated from him for 16 years, she wasn't used to his sudden appearances. She turned around and smacked him in the head with her one free hand. "YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME DROP HER YA KNOW!" she yelled. Minato looked down in his wives arms and smiled. There she was, she was beautiful.

Kushina turned around at looked at Hinata "She is amazing, have you picked a name yet?" She asked looking at both Hinata who was leaning Naruto who was sitting behind her on he bed, acting as a support for her. Hinata smiled and shook her head, "Yes we did, her name is Kiyoko. It means pure child." Hinata said with a smile.

Kiyoko wiggled at the sound of her name and opened her eyes. Both Minato and Kushina looked at her and smiled. She had the purest blue eyes you could ever imagine. "I see why you name her Kiyoko, her eyes are beautiful." Minato said as he took his grandchild from his wifes arms. Kiyoko started right at Mianto and did something that he had never seen a baby do, she smiled at him. Minato stoped breathing and stared in awe as his granddaughter smiled at him and reached up to touch his face.

Everyone in the room laughed at the look on Minato's face. Mianto smiled and grabbed his granddaughters hand and laughed. She was perfect. He loved her instantly. "Don't her eyes just make you feel so calm Minato?" Kushina asked as she gawked over Kiyoko and played with her hand. Minato shook his head in agreement. She was amazing, she had olive skin just like his, and she had blue eyes and blue hair on her head. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. The group spent the next 3 hours gawking over Kiyoko until it was almost time for Hinata to be released from the hospital to go home.

Fugaku and Mikoto had been waiting for hours for Sasuke to come out and get them so they could meet their grandbabies. "Whats taking so long?" Mikoto asked as she paced the hospital floor. Fugaku who was leaning on a wall watched his wife walk back and forth in front of him, "I don't know." He simply stated causing Mikoto to stop and look at him, "You don't think that something went wrong do you?" she aske worry evident in her voice. Fugaku shook his head "No we would have known if something was going to happen like that." He said just as Sasuke walked out of the doors and smiled at his parents.

"I'm a dad!" Sasuke said, he wasn't much for words, but he was so excited that he could contain himself. Mikoto ran over to her son and gave him a death hug picking him up and spinning him around like a doll. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She yelled "Mikoto your killing him." Fugaku said as he pushed off the wall and walked over towards them.

"Oh, sorry." Mikoto said as she dropped a now blue and oxygen deprived Sasuke. "Its ok mom." Sasuke said as he tried to catch his breath. "Congratulations son. I'm proud of you." Fugaku said as he shook his sons hand. Sasuke smiled and grabbed his fathers hand. Fugaku saw his wives glare at him and he sighed. Fugaku grabbed onto his son and pulled him into a hug.

Sasuke gasped, he had not expected his father to hug him, especially in public. But he smiled knowing that it was most likely due to his mother. He hugged his father back. "Ok enough of the love fest, I want to see my grandbabies!" Mikoto yelled and grabbed onto both of their shirts dragging them back in the direction of the room.

Mikoto walked into the room and saw Sakura sitting in her bed with two babies in her arms. She looked up at Mikoto, "Mom, dad, come here and see your grandchildren!" She said with a smile. Mikoto walked over quietly not wanting to scare the babies, she didn't know if they were asleep until she stood just above Sakura and saw a pair of bright green and black eyes look back at her. She gasped and grabbed Fugaku who smiled.

"Oh my gosh Sakura they are amazing. They look just like you and Sasuke!" Mikoto said with tears forming in her eyes. Fugaku smiled at his grandchildren and put his hands on both on their heads causing the babies to reach up for his hands, which he gladly gave one of his fingers to each to hold on to. Mikoto and Sakura smile while Saskue walked over and laughed. "I'm already in love with them." Fugaku said. His granddaughter had green eyes and dark blue hair. While his grandson looked exactly like Sasuke as a child. "What have you named them?" Mikoto asked as she ran a finger over her granddaughters hand.

"This is Miki, which means beautiful princess, and this little guy right here is Akihiko, which means bright prince." Sakura said and smiled at her son and daughter. "Those are beautiful names Sakura!" Mikoto said "Whould you like to hold one of them mom? Dad?" Sakura asked Mikoto grabbed onto her grandson and picked him up in her arms and smiled down at him as he stared into her eyes. He looked so much like Sasuke it was like a picture. Fugaku hesitantly took Miki in his arms and looked at her as she stared at him. She reached up and grabbed onto his nose and smacked it before he grabbed onto her hand and laughed "We have a fighter here, looks like she took after you after all Sakura!" Mikoto laughed at her husband. After a few more minutes, Sakura and Sasuke started packing up getting ready to take their babies home, while Mikoto and Fugaku watched their new grandchildren.

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I feel bad. But I will make it up to you somehow! I have just been very busy so that's why I am posting this up at almost 1am. -_- I am so tired so I hope that my suffering will pay off and you all will enjoy this chapter! Until next time!**_

_**CCS~**_


	13. Father and Daughter

_**Sorry I havent incorporated Itachi into the chapters yet, I really hadn't thought of how to introduce him. But he is finally here!**_

Itachi walked down the streets towards his brother's house. Amaya and been sent on a mission to retrieve a scroll with important information on enemy whereabouts. Normally he would be on the mission with her, however the third has decided that he should stay behind. They didn't want enemy ninja that had snuck into heaven to attack the recovery group because he was such a big name target.

He now walked thru the streets to see his brother and sister in law. He had to admit that he was excited to see them, along with his niece and nephew. "DADDY!" Akiko yelled as she hung on his outstretched arm like a monkey. "What is it Akiko" Itachi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose irritated with this 5 year old daughter. "Do we get to see the babies daddy?" She said as she dropped from his arm and ran in front of him and turned to face him as she walked backwards. "I already told you yes." Itachi said as she poked her forehead, much like he used to with Sasuke.

He bent over and picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulders. She loved to be up there, she loved heights. Which caused him many heart attacks, he lost count of how many time he and Amaya had found her up in the mountains and high in trees. She was very adventurous and acted more like a boy than a girl when it came to fighting and training. But she loved her dresses and the color purple. She was by no means a tomboy during everyday life. He was much like his father and did not show much emotion. However he couldn't help himself around his daughter. She was his life, and he would do anything to see her smile. Not that she wasn't the one person who could always make his blood boil in anger. But whenever she looked into his eyes with her light purple one and then dropped her head so her black hair would cover he face, he would forgive her and spoil her rotten.

This caused Amaya to scold him many times for treating her literally 'like a princess'. But he couldn't help it, she was his everything. "DADDY!" Akiko yelled rocking back and forth on his shoulders almost falling off making Itachi reach up and grab her legs quickly before she could fall off. "Akiko, what did I tell you about rocking while you're on my shoulders?" He said looking back at her, causing her eyes to start water. She hated when he daddy was mad at her. She was daddies little girl after all. Itachi sighed and picked her up off his shoulders and held her in front of him. "Akiko, I'm not mad, you scared me. You know I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't do that to me ok sweety?" he said with a smile. Akiko looked up and smiled "OK DADDY!" She said and laughed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He laughed and let go of her. She kept as solid grip around his neck and hung from him like a necklace. She was the strongest 4 year old he had ever seen, even stronger than he was at that age. Amaya laughed at his observation and had said many times _"That's because when you mix one of the strongest Uchiha members and one of the strongest ninja from the land of the mist, you get one heck of a child." _ He continued walking with his daughter around his neck. "Daddy when is my baby brother going to be born?" Akiko asked looking up at him. "I told you sweetie it's going to be about 8 months." Itachi said as he kept walking towards his brother's house.

She pouted "But I want to see him now!" She wined at her dad. "I know you do" Itachi said and smiled "I do too, but he has to be big and strong before he and your mom can separate remember? Your mom has to take care of him for 8 more months before we can see him ok?" he remember trying to explain why they couldn't just get her brother out of Amaya right then and there. After dogging that bullet, the question he never wanted to hear her ask came from her mouth. _"Mommy, daddy, how do you make babies? Can I make one?" _ Itachi had fallen flat on his face while Amaya turned red and laughed, she did that when she became nervous.

After Itachi explained why she was never allowed to have children and how she wasn't allowed to know how to make them Akiko started to cry which broke his heart. Amaya said to leave her to cry herself out, but he couldn't leave his princess to cry alone. So after Amaya left the room he went over to Akiko and whispered in her ear "_When your mom leaves we will go get ice cream, but it's a secrete between you and me ok?" _Akiko stopped crying on the spot and kissed him on the cheek and then proceeded to skip away down the hall to her room.

"Daddy when will mommy be home?" Akiko asked as she dropped down and grabbed his hand as she skipped next to him. "She will be home tonight." Itachi missed her already. He didn't like to be away from Amaya. It made him uneasy when she wasn't around. He had known the moment he had met her after his death that she was meant to be with him. Right away he felt at ease. They fell in love instantly and married soon after. He couldn't stand to be away from her, he felt the need to protect her from everything. When they used to walk thru the street while they still were dating he would always glare at any man who looked at her and threaten them. Amaya said many time that she thought it was extremely sexy how protective he was of her. Which he thought was a good thing because he wasn't going to change, he would beat anyone's ass who looked at his wife.

"Were here Akiko." Itachi said looking at the window as Sakura walked past the window holding one of her babies and stoped when she noticed them in the front of her house. She smiled and waved as she turned around and went to look for Sasuke he assumed. Akiko smiled at the house. "AUNTIE SAKURA UNCLE SASUKE WERE HEAR!" she yelled as she ran to the front door. "DON'T BREAK THE DOOR AKIKO!" Itachi yelled knowing that she would just run threw it if she had the chance to. _Well lets see how this goes. _He thought as he walked after his daughter.

_**I hope you guys liked it! I will update soon 3 please review and give me some ideas of what you guys would like to see it would help me a lot!**_

_**CCS~**_


	14. Not the door!

Akiko ran to the door ignoring her father completely and knocked the door off its hinges. Sasuke who was about 5 feet from the door stoped dead in his tracks. Akiko looked up at him stopping for a moment to see her uncle's eye twitching in annoyance much like her fathers did.

"UNCLE SASUKE!" she yelled and jumped onto him knocking him over onto the floor. _If this is how my children are going to be when they get to be her age I don't know if I want them anymore._ He thought as he stood back up expecting her to just let go of him. But he was wrong, she had a firm grip on his arm. He held up his arm trying to get her to drop off, but she held on tight laughing like it was a game. He started to shake his arm as if she was a spider on his arm to knock her off, but it didn't work she just held tighter and laughed more.

"Akiko what did I tell you about being polite." Itachi said as he stepped over the broken door. He smiled at his little brother "Its been a long time Sasuke, how have you been?" Itachi said brushing his hair out of his face. Sakura came around the corner and smiled at Itachi. "Itachi, its great to see you." She said as she ran over and hugged her brother in law kissing him on the cheek. Itachi blushed and smiled back, he wasn't expecting that from her. Sasuke smiled and whispered in Akiko's ear. She smiled and dropped down from his arm and ran behind Sakura jumping on her back.

Sakura gasped taken by surprise and looked over her shoulder. "AUNTIE SAKURA!" Akiko yelled in her ear causing her to cringe in pain but it quickly subsided and she smiled picking her off of her back and hugging her. "Hello there sweetie, what's your name?" Sakura said pulling her back so she could look at her. "My name is Akiko, I'm 5 years old and I'm a princess!" she said with a smile making Sakura laugh. She set her down and looked over at Itachi, "She is perfect Itachi you are very lucky." She said patting Akiko on the head. "I know." Was all Itachi said walking over to Sasuke and wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders and smiled.

"So" he said looking from Sasuke to Sakura and back to Sasuke."How are the twins?" Hearing the words twins made Akiko jump up and down. "I WANNA SEE THE BABBIES AUNTIE SAKURA I WANNA SEE!" She jumped up and down. Sasuke laughed and picked up his niece "Ok well we can go to their room, but you need to be quite, they might be sleeping ok?" Sasuke said and Akiko shook her head.

They walked into the nursery and Akiko went from a very excited looking little girl, to one who was in shock as she looked into the baby's crib. Sasuke held her over the crib so she could look at the twins and Akiko gasped and looked at Sasuke who smiled back at her. She looked back down and Miki opened her eyes and reached up towards Akiko. Akiko looked at Sasuke again to see if it was ok and Sasuke shook his head to let her know it was ok. Akiko slowly lowered her hand, like she was about to touch very fragile glass that could break any moment.

Miki grabbed onto Akiko's hand and smiled blinking up at her. Akiko laughed "Hello there little baby! I'm your cousin! We are going to be best friends! I will protect you forever." She said smiling down at her. Itachi walked over looked down in the crib and smiled as Miki looked over from Akiko to Itachi and giggled. Sakura laughed "I think she liked you guys. Especially you Akiko." She said "would you like to hold her?" Sakura asked causing Sasuke to look over at glare. This was the same child that just knocked over their front door, did he really want her to hold onto his child? Sakura looked at him. "She will sit in Itachi's lap and hold her. Miki will be fine." Sakura said lifting her from the crib and leading Itachi and Akiko to the living room to sit on the couch.

Akiko held her arms out as Sakura set Miki in her arms. Itachi also had his arms around Akiko's just in case. Sakura went back to the nursery to get Akihiko so that Akiko could hold him as well. After about an hour of visiting Itachi said that it was time for Akiko to go to sleep so they would have to leave. "BUT DADDY IM A BIG GIRL! I WANNA STAY UP WITH THE BABIES!" Akiko yelled tears streaming down her face. Sakura leaned down and smiled "You know Akiko, you are a big girl. Do you think you could help me with something that only a big girl like you could do?" she said causing Akiko to sniffel and look up "y-yeah" she said as she whipped her tears with her arm. "I need the twins to go to bed. But they don't want to because your still awake. The only way that I can get them to sleep is if you go to bed because they want to be just like you." Sakura said "Do you think that you can help me?" Akiko smiled "OK! But I have to tell them that I am going to sleep so that they will know!" Akiko said. Sakura smiled and picked her up to say goodnight to the babies.

After Sakura went down the hall Itachi looked at Sasuke, "She is great with children. You're lucky to have her." Itachi said patting him on the back. Sasuke smiled "I know, I love her." Akiko came running down the hall with Sakura behind her. Akiko jumped up into Itachi's lap "DADDY DADDY DADDY! We have to go home so I can sleep or the babies will know I lied to them! Lets go!" she yelled trying to drag him out the door. "Ok ok ok I'm coming hold on." Itachi said. He hugged Sasuke and Sakura goodbye and promised to visit soon. He walked out the door with Akiko and once he got home tucked her into bed. "Goodnight princess, I love you." He said kissing her forehead "Goodnight daddy! I love you too!" she said as she hugged her unicorn tightly and rolled onto her side. Itachi smiled and shut the lights off. He walked out into the living room to see Amaya standing in the kitchen. "Amaya? What are you doing home so soon?" Itachi said walking up to her just as he was about to rest his hand on her shoulder she fell over into him. "Amaya!" He said as he caught her, then he saw it. Blood. Blood everywhere.

_**Cliffhanger much? I think so lol I hope you enjoyed it. I LOVE Itachi so I figured another chapter about him was a good idea. I hope you all liked it!**_

_**CCS~**_


	15. New Mission

"AMAYA!" ITachi said with the horror in his eyes. He brought his wife gently down to the floor when he felt her hand on his face. He looked into her eyes. Normally they were a light purple, but now they were a dark almost blackish purple. "Amaya, what happened to you!" Itachi said removing her shirt to get a better view of her injury. "We were ambushed on the way back. I already reported to the third. I'm ok, just very tired. Itachi please carry me to bed." She said, she could hardly keep her eyes open from exhaustion.

After removing her shirt he saw that she had a rather large gash across her stomach. "Amaya you need to stay awake for a while longer. This needs to be fixed." Itachi said as he picked her up and carried her to the couch. "Don't move." He said as he ran to his daughters room. "Akiko wake up. I need you to go to your Uncle Sasuke's house and get your Aunt to come over here right now." Itachi said. Akiko rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Why daddy, what happened?" she asked half asleep. "AKIKO NOW GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Itachi said causing Akiko to jump up and jump out the window. She was just as fast as her father. He figured it would take about 3 to 4 minutes for her and Sakura to return.

He ran into the bathroom and grabbed towels and the sewing kit. He had to get the bleeding to slow down before she bled out and died. He ran back to see that Amaya had passed out. "Amaya wake up. You have to stay awake." Itachi said shaking her enough to wake her up but not enough to hurt her. "Itachi, im so tired." She said trying to keep her eyes open and failing. "I know, I know that Amaya but please just stay awake for a while longer." Itachi said as he pushed down on her stomach causing her to cringe. That's when he noticed the blood that was now running down from her face. "Your injuries are worse than I thought. You have internal bleeding. We need to fix this. Please just stay with me. Im so sorry Amaya, I knew I should have gone with you. I'm so sorry, so sorry." Itachi said with tears running down his face. "Itachi, its ok. You didn't know. Besides I'm a big girl" She said as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Hinata and Naruto were walking down the street with Kiyoko, she refused to go to sleep. So they decided to go for a walk with her hoping that the fresh air would help her fall asleep. All of the sudden they saw a little girl with black hair run past them yelled for Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata looked at Naurto "Naruto go" she said the worry in her voice was evident. Naruto shook his head and took off after the girl towards Sasukes house. He caught up to the girl quickly. "Little girl whats wrong?" he asked running next to her. She looked over and right away Naruto realized that this was Itachi's child. "I have to go to Auntie Sakura right away. Something happened to mommy I think." She said as he kept running. "Well then let's go." Naruto said picking her up and took off as fast as he could reaching Sasukes house quickly.

Naruto ran through the door much like Akiko had done earlier. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on their couch when they looked over. Sasuke stood up "Naruto what the hell!" he said bu then paused as he saw Akiko. Sakura stood up "What happened?" Hinata ran in holding Kiyoko. "Naruto what happened?" Sasuke said walking over. Akiko dropped down from Naruo's arms and ran to Sakura. "Auntie Sakura something happened to Mommy! We need you! Itachi said we have to hurry! Please!" she said tears running down her face. Sakura lifted her up and took off in the direction of Itachi's home. Sasuke, Naruto and Hianta were soon on their way after her. "Naruto I need you to take the twins to your parents house. I think you should leave Kiyoko too, I don't know whats happened. They will be safe with your parents. Ask them to call mine and meet at their house."

Sasuke said as he handed his children to Naruto. "Ok." Naruto said as he and Hianta headed off to their parents house. Once they got there they jumped thru the open window. Minato stood up to great them and then noticed the look on their face. "What's happened?" He said as Kushina walked out of the kitchen hearing the tone of her husband's voice. "Naruto, Hinata? What happened is everything ok?" she asked "We need you to watch the children. Something has happened to Itachi's wife on her mission. Call Sasuke's parents and tell them to come over here. We will be back to fill you in later ok?" Naruto said as he handed the twins over to Minato and Hinata handed Kiyoko to Kushina. Then just like that they were gone. The babies were awake and crying. Minato looked over at Kushina "Call them. I will put the babies in our room." He said as he took the children into the bed room. Kushina ran to the phone and called them explaining what had just happened. "Oh my lord. We are on our way." Mikoto said and hung up the phone.

Sakura ran into the home and was met by Itachi leaning over Amaya. "I'm sorry." Itachi said holding onto her. Sakura put Akiko down and ran over and started healing her. "Itachi what happened." She asked pushing him out of the way as Sasuke ran into the home. "She was ambushed. I think she has some internal injuries. Can you help her?" Itachi said as Sasuke came over and sat next to Itachi. "I can help her. But its going to take some time. She has lost a lot of blood." Sakura said healing her stomach to stop the bleeding. Itachi grabbed onto Akiko "Its ok Akiko. You did a great job." Itachi said relief washing over him knowing that Amaya would be ok.

"Daddy mommy is hurt." Akiko said crying into his arm. Naruto and Hinata ran. Hinata gasped and grabbed onto Naruto. Sasuke looked over "Its ok, she will be fine." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head. After an hour of hard work Amaya was finally healed. Sakura fell backwards and Sasuke caught her. "Sakura, you need to rest." Sasuke said. "Thank you Sakura." Itachi said as he hugged her. "Whats family for?" Sakura said with a weak smile. She was still weak from childbirth. This was the icing on the cake for her. Amaya slowly came too and looked at Sakura. "You healed me. Thank you so much." She said as she hugged her. Sakura laughed and hugged her back weakly. "MOMMY!" Akiko said as she jumped onto her. "Hi Akiko, sorry to make you worry everyone." She said looking at everyone in the room.

"What happened." Naruto said looking down at her. "We were on our way back from recovering the scrolls. We didn't even know that anyone was hear us until it was to late. They were everywhere. We couldn't make out their faces. They were too badly burned from the fires in hell." She said looking over at Itachi. "It's not your fault Itachi. You couldn't have known." She said holding onto his arm. "But I should have." He said "your my wife, you will be a big target just as Hinata, Sakura, mom and Kushina will be. They will go after the one thing that means most to us. Our wives and children." She said as he held onto Akiko tighter.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "We need to go." Sasuke said "Sakura needs to rest. We will go to Minato's home. Our parents are waiting there for us." Sasuke said as he stood up. Sakura attempted to get up and soon fell over. Sasuke caught her. "I will carry you, just rest ok?" he said kissing her forehead. She smiled and shook her head as she cuddled into his chest and soon was asleep. They reached Minato's home and walked thru the door. Everyone turned to look at them. "Sakura?" Mikoto said as she ran to her daughter. "What happened? Amaya your ok? Whats going on?" she said "I will explain everything soon, but lord hokage, I need to find a place for Sakura to rest. Please show me to a room." Sasuke said looking at Minato who then led him to the room that the children where in. Once they were back Amaya explained what had happened again. "the third said that our mission for tomorrow has be postponed. We have a new mission in 3 days' time to gather more info on the enemy." She said looking at Itachi. "We have all been assigned. Including Tenten and Neji. Their skills will help tremendously against these enemies." Everyone nodded their heads. "I don't understand." Hinata said breaking the silent. " We are in heaven. Why is this such a dangerous mission. We can't die, we are already dead." She said looking at Mianto. "Your wrong. If we died here in heaven. We are reborn onto earth, losing all memory that we had before." He said looking at her. Her eyes widened _forgetting Naruto and my child? Is that possible? _"That would be worse than any hell I could imagen. Forgetting any of you." Kushina said looking down at her hands.

"Well it's a good thing that you don't have to worry about that Kushina. I wont let anything happen to you. Or to anyone for that matter." Minato said hugging his wife. "Same. No one will die while I am here." Fugaku said grabbing Mikoto's hand. "We need to be extra precautious with our wives and children. They will be the main targets." Itachi said as he came back from putting Akiko down for sleep. "Neji and Tenten are already aware of all of this?" Naruto asked Amaya "Yes, the third has informed them of everything lord hokage." She said to Naruto who smiled "you don't need to call me that. Just Naruto is fine." He said smiling at her. Amaya bowed her head "thank you Naruto." She said as she sat back up.

"I bet Neji is being even more over protective of Tenten than he ever was before." Hinata said shaking her head. Naruto laughed. Tenten hated when he was like that, now he could imagine Neji being 10 times worse. "I wonder how she will deal with him now!" Naruto said between his laughs. He couldn't wait to see. "Oh by the way Itachi" Naruto said looking over at him. Itachi looked over at him in curiosity "yeah?" he said "Akiko is one fast little girl. She is as fast as you are I think. You must be getting to old." Naruto said with a smile Itachi smiled back "she is just as fast as me. But I wouldn't be making fun of me. She is very defensive of her parents." Itachi said and Amaya laughed. "Well she is sleeping right? It's not like sh-" Naruto started before he was met with a slap to rival Sakura's. He flew over into the opposite wall with his face. Everyone looked over to see Akiko with her unicorn in hand "Don't make fun of daddy." She said as she turned around and skipped back to bed. Everyone laughed and Naruto sat up rubbing his face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he said he said causing everyone to laugh even harder.

_**OK thank you guys for the reviews for the last chapter. I wasn't sure about the ending, but I'm glad that you all liked it! This is by far the longest chapter I have written and it took me about 30 minutes to write so I hope you all like it! Till next time!**_

_**CCS~**_


	16. Don't fuck up

_**One day before the mission**_

"Wait a minute, Kushina are you pregnant?" Sakura asked and Minato smiled as Kushina looked down at her hands. "Oh my! You are!" Amaya yelled jumping onto her to give her a hug. Everyone smiled at her. "Wow this is great I am going to be an older brother!" Naruto said grinning at his dad. "You bet!" Minato said patting his son on the back.

"Kushina" HInata said looking at her with worry making everyone pause and stare at her. "what is it Hinata?" Sakura said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's just that, if Amaya was ambushed that means that our mission is also in danger of having the same thing happen. It isn't safe for a pregnant woman to be going on this don't you think?" she said looking at her mother in law. "Hahahaha oh Hinata trust me I will be fine! Besides I have all of you and Minato is not going to let anyone near me." She said smiling at her husband.

"Hinata don't worry! I will make sure everyone is safe ok?" Minato said smiling at her. "Besides we have the famous Uchiha boys with us" Sakura said looking at Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku. "But what are we doing with the children?" Mikoto said looking at Sakura. "She has a point, everyone we trust will be on this mission. We cant leave them alone." Sasuke said looking at this mother. "Not everyone!" Naruto said grinning at his friend.

_**The next day**_

"Ok Tsunade sama all of the babies things are in the bags, we have labeled all of them with their names and if you need any help Akiko should be able to help out!" Amaya said smiling at the hokage. Tsunade looked visibly irritated as Akiko hung from her neck like a necklace. "Why am I doing this again? You know how much I hate children. Now I have to watch 4 new borns and THIS?" Tsunade said pointing at the 'monkey like' child hanging from her neck making Hinata giggle along with Amaya. "You are the only one that we trust to watch them. So please try and be decent." Sakura said smiling at her old teacher.

After saying good bye to their children they headed to the front gate of the village. "Minato and Fugaku will be leading this mission" the third said as he met them at the gates. "You are all the best shinobi this village has ever seen." He said looking at all of them. "Sakura you are the best medic nin since Tsunade if not better than her. Sasuke Itachi and Fugaku you are the best of the best in the Uchiha bloodline. Hinata, Neji you are the best of the Hyuga bloodline as well. Kushina and Mikoto your personality and strength is something that shinobi everywhere fear. Tenten and Amaya you are a weapons expert and brutally strong. Minato you are the yellow flash and the fourth hokage. And as you you Naruto, you are the fifth hokage and you have the 9 tails power in you, just one this naruto." He said looking at Naruto with a serious face.

"Don't fuck up." He said making Naruto face plant on the ground. Making Hinata laugh as everyone smiled and chuckle. The third turned around and started to walk away. "Good luck" he said and then disappeared. "Is everyone ready?" Fugaku said looking at the group. "Yes." They all said and then like a flash they were out of the gates and in the woods.

_**I know its been a long time, but I have been dying from work and I just got my car all set and I picked it up…Also not going to lie I had major writers block. So I am going to try and write as much as I can, but I work almost every day for the next 2 weeks so I can't promise anything**_.

_**CCS~**_


	17. Old enemys

_**Ok guys, I know some of you are confused so I will explain. Kushina is pregnant with Naruto's sibling. Remember they are in heaven so everything is sped up compared to earth. So within the next few chapters she will have her child. Please if you are confused PM me so I can answer your questions, I really don't mind because I'm sure more people are confused than just you!**_

Itachi jumped down from the branches above landing softly of a lower one. Minato and Fugaku were a few branches above him. "Do you see them yet?" Minato asked Itachi and Fugaku. "Not yet, but maybe Neji will be able to. They are close." Itachi said looking back at Neji who shook his head. "I see them. They are about 3 minutes away from us." He said looking back at Itachi. "Can you make out how powerful they are from here?" Minato said jumping back to where Neji stood.

"They are very strong. If I'm not mistaken I recognize their chakra." Neji said as his eyes grew wide. "Have you not noticed?" he asked looking at the three men in front of him. Itachi turned back to look in the direction of the enemy and focused on their energy. "No…" Itachi said as his eyes also widened looking back at Neji. "That's right. Madara and Orochimaru." Neji said confirming Itachi's conclusion. "But what are those two doing together?" Minato said _this is worse than I thought. _He thought waiting for someone to answer his question. "They are both very strong shinobi." Fugaku said looking at his friend. "They may be planning an attack. They both have many contacts in the underworld. This could be a bigger plot than we can imagine." He said looking back towards the enemy.

"They haven't taken notice of us yet, we are lucky. We don't know what they are capable of now that they have been to the underworld. We need to fall back before they sense us." Naruto said from behind Neji. "Naruto is right, let's go." Fugaku said running back in the direction of their camp.

"I wonder what is taking the boys so long. It's been a while since they left" Mikoto said sitting down next to Kushina. They had dinner ready to eat. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and handed him his dinner. He had stayed behind just in case they were ambushed. "Thank you." Sasuke said taking the bowl from his wife. "I hope that they are ok." Hinata said "Besides dinner will get cold if they aren't here soon." She said looking at the fire. "They are here." Sasuke said as he took another bite of his food.

Amaya stood up to prepare the food for them. "We are far enough away from the enemy that they won't be able to sense us. But we need to keep track of where they are." Minato said taking a seat on the other side of Kushina. "What did you find?" Tenten asked as Neji sat next to her with his food. He closed his eyes. Itachi sat down next to Amaya as looked at Tenten. "Madara and Orochimaru." Was all he had to say to make the girls and Sasuke look up full alert. "What are they doing here? How did they get in?" Sakura said looking at her brother in law. "We don't know. But we can't confront them on our own. We don't know what they are capable of right now. We need to head back to the village in the morning and report to the third." Minato said as he ate some of his food. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT CONFRONT THEM!" Kushina said jumping up making a fist. "WE ARE THE STRONGEST SHINOBI IN THE VILLAGE. WHY SHOULDN'T WE JUST GO WHIPE THE FLOOR WITH THEM YA KNOW!"

Minato grabbed his wives arm and pulled her back down . She looked over at Minato with curiosity. "Your my pregnant wife. Madara has taken you away from me once. I will not let that happen again. We need to think this thru. He may have gotten stronger in the underworld. He also could have reinforcements. We can't go running in like wild men and expect to win." He said looking at Kushina. Kushina looked down, she knew he was right. "Don't worry Kushina, we will take them down. Just not today. Besides, you are almost due for your baby. Tomorrow night if I'm not mistaken." Mikoto said smiling at her best friend. Kushina smiled "That's right!" she said with a smile "I have already asked Sakura to deliver my child." Kushina said smiling at Sakura who smiled back. "I was honored that you asked me. I am glad that I can help." Sakura said then she looked over at Naruto. "Are you ready to be an older brother Naruto?" she asked. Hianta laughed as Naruto grinned at stuck his thumb up in the air.

"We should be getting to sleep now, its going to be a long trip back to the village tomorrow. Goodnight everyone." Amaya said as she stood up with Itachi's hand in her hand as they walked over to their tent to sleep for the night. "She is right, we should get some rest." Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked to their tent. "Good night" She said as she zipped their tent closed. Everyone followed suit as they one by one went to their tents. Tomorrow was going to be worse than any of them could have ever imagined.

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Like i said please PM me if you have questions. Until next time!**_

_**CCS~**_


	18. New Targets

Sakura opened up her tent. Sasuke was still sleeping along with everyone else. _I guys I will be making breakfast this morning before we go._ She thought as she zipped the tent back up. It was cold this morning, she could see her breath. She rubbed her shoulders hoping to create friction to heat her up. _I should have brought a shrug._ She scolded herself as she threw wood on the now burnt out fire and lit it with one of their last matches.

_We ate our rations last night. I guess I should go fishing. _She thought as she walked towards the river. She knew that she wasn't supposed to 'wander off' on her own; Sasuke would kill her if he found out. But she didn't sense anyone near and she figured everyone could use the sleep. She reached the river and striped down to her bra and underwear. She didn't have any cloths that she could afford to get wet. She shivered as she walking into the water. It was freezing. _Maybe I should let someone else do this. It is way too cold!_ She thought but decided that she should suck it up and carry on.

She dove into the water and swam towards the middle of the lake. It actually was nice once she got used to the temperature. But she was now dreading getting out of the water. She had needed a bath anyways; all of the dirt and sweat from yesterday was making her feel disgusting. After catching the biggest fish in the river she threw it on the shore. _That is the biggest fish I have ever seen!_ She thought looking at it. It had to be the size of her if not bigger!

"Impressive." A low voice came from behind her making her jump. _I didn't even sense anyone near me. How did he get here without me knowing? _ She thought turning around to see Orochimaru standing on the water behind her. She was about to scream when he grabbed her by her hair roughly and covered her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. All I wanted to do was talk and here you are about to start a fight that is completely unnecessary." He said running his hand up her arm. She growled at him as she tried to struggle away from him. "My my, arnt you the little fighter now, and you have grown to be a beautiful woman. I can see why Sasuke married you. You could produce fine children." He said as his hands went lower and lower on her arm and were now trailing on her hips.

Tears fell from her eyes, she knew she was no match for him. And everyone back at camp didn't even know she was gone. _SASUKE, SASUKE….SASUKE! _She screamed in her head_._

Sasuke jumped up, "What the hell was that, Saku-" Sasuke looked over to where his wife was supposed to be. "Sakura?" He jumped up in only his pants and ran out of the tent, the fire was lit but she was no where in site. "WAKE UP!" Saskura growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone unzipped their tents. "What is it honey?" Mikoto said sticking her head out of her tent. "Whats going on?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Sakura is in trouble. I don't know where she is but she is in trouble. I'm going to find her. I need help." Sasuke said looking at his older brother. Everyone got out of their tent in their night cloths. It was freezing outside but they needed to find Sakura. Just as Itachi was about to say something, "SASUKE!" They heard from the forest. Everyone started running in that direction. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled back _Whats happening to her?´He thought as she ran as fast as he could. _

"Now look what you did. They are all on their way. You didn't have to do that, I wasn't going to hurt you." Orochimaru said as he ran his hand down her thigh. "Take your hands off my wife you fucking snake!" Sasuke said as he and everyone else landed in the clearing next to the river. "Oh Sasuke you haven't changed a bit. Always protective of our dear little cherry blossom. "Let her go!" Mikoto yelled trying to step forward but being held back by Fugaku. "What do you want with her?" Tenten yelled as she saw him hold a knife up to her stomach. "Oh Tenten, you are so curious aren't you?" he asked winking at her making Neji growl at him. "Don't talk to her." Neji said putting an arm in front of her.

"So protective of your women. All of you are. That's why you married them. You love them. But you also love their strength." Orochimaru said smiling at all of them. "That is your weakness. Your women. All of you, and that is what we are after. We need strong women to produce strong children for us. That is what we are after. Lucky for us, you six men married the strongest women in the shinobi world." He said smiling at Sakura then at the others. "You're sick." Minato said obviously pissed. "Oh Minato, there is no need for such hurtful words. I just came here to thank you. Sasuke you married the strongest and best medic nin in the nation. Minato and Fugaku you married the two strongest women with most rare bloodline and chakara. Neji you married the weapons expert who is feared among nations. Naruto, your little Hinata is one to the strongest of her branch and from the main bloodline. Oh and of course you Itachi, you married the famous mist assassin. You have made our job so much easier because you are all in one place. We didn't have to search long to find you." Orochimaru said smiling as he threw Sakura back at Sasuke who caught her with ease.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke said looking at his crying wife. "I'm ok." She said as Mikoto came over and wrapped her in her blanket. "Who else is coming after us?" Amaya asked, she was having trouble containing herself. She wanted to kill him right then and there. Itachi read her mind it seemed and grabbed her hand. "Oh my sweet Amaya, you and the rest of the girls will know soon enough." He said and then disappeared.

"We need to move now." Naruto said looking at his father. "We don't know when they are coming back, we need to get the girls to a safe location." He said looking at Hinata who was obviously terrified. "Don't worry, I wont let them lay a finger on you." He said wrapping an arm around her. "I know Naruto." She said leaning into him.

"Naruto is right, we need to move." Kushina said looking at Minato "Besides, my water just broke." She said smiling at him. "WHAT?" Minato said and he ran to her, picked her up and started back to camp. Everyone ran after them, the fish all but forgotten.

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder and smiled. "It's almost time, once she has her child they will all be ready to harvest." He said looking back in the direction of the group running away towards their camp.

"Good. Lets move" orochimaru heard his partner say. "As you wish." He said and with that they were gone.

_**YAY! Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long, but I have been having a hard time with work, but I promise that I wont forget to update!**_

_**CCS~**_


	19. Emotions shown

_**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. A family member of mine past away and I have been dealing with that. But I figured I should distract myself and keep writing. I was thinking about writing a story for Yu-Gi-Oh about Tea and Yami/Atem, but im unsure about that at the moment. So I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!**_

Minato put Kushina down and ran in and out of all the tents gathering blankets and pillows for her to lay on.

"Are you ok so far Kushina?" He asked as he helped her lay down on the blankets. That question seemed pointless as he saw her squint in pain. "What can I do to help you?" he asked remembering how much pain she was in last time with Naruto.

"Wanna switch places with me?" she asked sarcastically holding onto his hand and squeezing it as she had a rather large contraction. Everyone had finally caught up and was rushing around trying to do what they could for her. All except Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you ok? What happened?" Sasuke asked as he layed her down next to Kushina on the blankets. Finally realizing that she was in nothing but her bra and underwear he grew angry that she had been seen by everyone in just THAT. He pulled a blanket around her and moved the hair out of her face.

"Sakura?" he said again noticing that she was growing pale. "What did he do to you?" he asked growing madder by the minute. Kushina screamed as another contraction hit her hard. Sakura sat up, "Kushina I'm going to help you" she said as she moved down to below Kushina to get a better view of how far into labor she was.

"Ok Kushina I need you to push NOW" Sakura said growing paler by the second causing everyone to worry about her, even Kushina who was in extreme pain noticed. "Sakura" Kushina said "You cant do this, something is wrong with you. Take care of yourself, someone else can help me." Kushina said with worry in her eyes.

"No, I can do this, don't worry you guys. Kushina I am serious you need to push." Sakura said with more urgency. Kushina did as she was told and with only two pushes the baby was out.

Sakura handed the baby over to Minato who whipped away tears. "It's a girl." He said to Kushina holding the baby next to his wife. Naruto ran over along with everyone else to see the new arrival to their dysfunctional family.

"Thank you so much for you help Sak-…SAKURA?!" Kushina yelled in terror making the baby cry loudly.

Sakura lay at Kushina's feet with blood dripping out of her eyes and mouth. Sasuke gasped outloud and ran to his wife along with everyone else.

"SAKURA?!" Sasuke said picking up his wife's limp body. Her head hung back exposing her next to Sasuke who noticed that their was blood under her skin, she was bleeding from the inside out. "SAKURA!" Mikoto screamed trying to reach for her as Fugaku held her back. Hinata ran over to her along with Tenten and attempted to help their friend.

"We need to find the source of the bleeding before its to late." Tenten said as she and Hinata scanned their friends body. But they could find nothing. "No…no…no Sakura you need to be ok!" Hinata screamed falling back as Naruto grabbed her and brought her to him into a hug.

Tenten hung her head and silently cried as Neji held her for comfort. Amaya had ran off as soon as she realized that Sakura was in trouble. Itachi had taken off after her, not knowing where she was going and not wanting her to get hurt. Sasuke stared at his wife's lifeless body. _What can I do? I cant lose her. _He thought looking at his wife, even as pale and sick as she looked.

Even with blood coming out of her eyes and mouth, she was the most beautiful woman to Sasuke. He loved her more than anything. "Sakura, I cant lose you. I need you." Sasuke said as tears formed in his eyes. Henever showed his emotion in front of his friends, but he couldn't help it, he was human.

"SAKURA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU!" He screamed leaning his head against Sakura's forehead. "PLEASE!" He screamed as his tear fell on her face. Sakura still lay motionless, seemingly unaffected by her loves begging.

Kushina cried as she looked at her child in her arms. How could such a happy moment be so sad again? First with Naruto, and now with her second child. She had lost a close friend, how can you repair that?

She cried until she noticed that Amaya was running at Sakura with Itachi running behind her. "MOVE!" Amaya screamed at Sasuke who looked up in time to see Amaya stab Sakura in the heart with her sword. Sasuke watched in horror as more blood came from her chest and looked at Amaya about to attack her as Tenten tackled her to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH!" Tenten scremed and punched her in the face as Itachi lifted Tenten off of his wife. Amaya whipped her mouth as she stood up everyone glaring at her as if they were all ready to kill her. Itachi held Tenten back so she could do no more harm to his wife.

"SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?! SHE WAS ALREADY DEAD! DID YOU NEED TO MUTILATE HER DEAD BODY FURTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" She screamed trying to break free of ITachi's hold. Neji who was about to intervene Itachi's actions on his wife was stoped by Naruto.

He looked at Naruto with questioning eyes. "Amaya was right to do that. It needed to be done." He said looking at everyone as he spoke.

HInata slapped him in the face. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" She yelled punching him in the chest as she cried. Naruto grabbed her wrists to stop her actions.

"That's not Sakura, that's why." Amaya spoke up everyone looked at her and Naruto as if they had 2 heads. "Look" she said and pointed at where Sakura's body had been laying.

There lay a woman with black hair and red eyes. She had a smirk on her face as she stare back at everyone.

"I'm impressed that you took notice. You truly are smart Amaya. You as well Naruto, thou it took you a while." She said standing up pulling out the blade in her heart.

"Shall we begin?" She said as she lunged at Amaya and then disappeared only to reappear behind her as she pushed the sword directly at Amaya's heart. Having no time to react Amaya closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

"NOOO!" was the last thing she heard before her world turned red with blood.

_**Ok, so sorry again to keep you waiting. It's been a rough week and so I will try to keep updating. Tell me what you guys think about me writing a story about Tea and Yami/Atem. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**CCS~**_


	20. The Order

Blood, blood everywhere. But she didn't feel pain, she felt fine. "ITACHI!" Mikoto screamed making Amaya spin around to look at her love. "NO!" she screamed running to her husband grabbing his shoulders to support him. The blade had just missed his heart, it was still too close for comfort. Itachi smiled at his wife "I'm fine, but you really do need to take better care of yourself you know." He said with a smile. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh Itachi…im so sorry" she said hugging him. HInata ran over to heal him before he lost to much blood.

Sasuke on the other hand only grew more pissed by the minute. First his wife, now his brother were hurt by this woman. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my wife?!" he growled thru his teeth. The woman let out a bone chilling laugh as she stared at Sasuke. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said teasing him with a wink. He spat at her showing his disgust, as he was about to attack her, Naruto jumped in front of him blocking his attack.

He stared at his best friend, "Naruto what the hell?" he said glaring at him. "Sasuke, you cant kill her. She still has Sakura, and she could have information on the enemy." He said looking back at the mystery girl. She smiled at Naruto, then shifted her gaze to Hinata and gave an evil smirk. Hinata moved to hide behind Minato and Kushina. Naruto growled "Don't look at her, I am your enemy now." He said getting ready to capture her.

She laughed at him and spun around in a circle almost like a dance. She was having fun? "What are you doing?" Naruto said staring at her. She kept spinning as she held out a finger and slowed her spin down. When she completely stopped spinning her finger was pointed at Tenten. "Your next." She said with a smile Tenten glared as Neji jumped in front of her ready to protect her. " You will not have a chance to get to her, you have to go thru me." He said glaring at her which only made her laugh harder. "You think that any of you can protect these women?" she said looking at Fugaku, "Your wife will be my target after this one." She said pointing back at Tenten making Neji growl.

Mikoto smiled at the girl "You can try if you would like, but I will not be so easy to get to." She said as she stood next to Kushina who smiled in agreement. "Well" the girl said looking at Kushina and Mikoto, "We shall see about that, the other girl said something along those same lines. But she didn't put up much of a fight." She said smiling back at Sasuke who was now being held back by Naruto. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SNAKE!" he screamed at her trying his hardest to get to her. "She is fine for now. Until I retrieve the rest of your women we cannot go thru with the plan. But this shouldn't take to long. I am guessing it should take under a week." She said as she began to spin around again holding a finger out and as she stopped she pointed at Hinata. Naruto's grip on Sasuke began to falter as she also grew angry "Don't fucking point at my wife!" he said as he considered letting Sasuke just take care of her.

"Oh don't get to upset, I am just letting fate decide the order of your demise." She said smiling at Amaya "And now I have it." She said and with that she disappeared. Minato flashed to where she was standing but he was just an instant to late to grab her. "Damn." He said looking over at Fugaku with worry in his eyes. Fugaku shook his head and walked over to his son. "Sasuke." He said grabbing his sons shoulder making Sasuke turn to look at him. "They wont hurt her, not yet. We still have time to get her. But we need to inform the village." He said making Sasuke's eyes grow wide, "NO! I'm not going back without my wife." He said glaring at the ground. He had to save her. Naruto sighed, "I agree with your father Sasuke, we need to inform the village. Then we can come back at save her, besides what if they decide to come after our children? Do you want to risk that?" he said making Sasuke look up at him. He knew that Naruto was right. "Ok." He said as he turned and started packing so they could head off. Minato walked over to Kushina, "We need to move, I will carry you." He said picking her up while she held onto their baby girl. Itachi stood, "Thank you Hinata, for healing me." He said smiling at her. Hinata bowed to him "It was no trouble, I'm sorry that I am not as good as Sakura." She said still bowing. "You did fine. I thank you." Itachi said putting a hand on her shoulder. He turned to look at Amaya. She gave a weak smile to him.

Tenten came up next to her and hugged her causing Amaya to gasp. "I'm sorry Amaya. I shouldn't have done that to you. Will you forgive me?" she said as she backed up looking at the girl. Amaya smiled back at her. "Of course I will." Minato walked over as he carried his wife in his arms. "We know the order of their attacks now." He said making everyone look at him. "They will come after Tenten, then Mikoto and Kushina, followed by Hinata and lastly Amaya. We need to make sure that they are protected. We don't know if she will follow that order so security needs to be high for all of them." He said looking at his wife who still lay in his arms looking at her child.

Amaya looked down at her feet. Itachi noticed and wrapped her in his arms. "I wont let anyone lay a hand on you." He said still holding her. She relaxed and hugged him back. "I know." She said. "…..I know." As she closed her eyes.

_**Ok I figured that everyone was freaking out over my last chapter. So here is my new one! Hope you all liked it!**_

_**CCS~**_


	21. Promises

"Sakura" Sasuke thought out loud causing Naruto to look over in worry. _Poor Sasuke.._ he thought jumping from branch to branch next to his best friend and wife.

Sasuke was in a daze, not really watching where he was going but jumping from branch to branch with ease. _How could I have let her out of my sight? I cant believe I let her get captured. _He thought as he started thinking about all the memories he and she had made together.

(Flashback)

_Sasuke walked to the gates of his old village, not that he had much of a choice. His old team had finally caught him. He had become careless. _

_After a few months of being watched night and day nonstop they had finally believed that he wasn't going to leave the village and he had earned the trust of his team along with the village._

_But he came to realize that he truly didn't want to leave, and the only reason he wanted to say was Sakura. He had allowed himself to fall for her._

_How can she still love him after everything that he had done and everything that he had put her thru?_

_He didn't deserve her, and he told her that on many occasions. But she would just smile and grab him hand. "I know." She would say, "But, your what I want and you owe me. So you're stuck with me from now on." She would say with her beautiful smile._

_That's when he decided that he would marry her. She of course accepted. Their wedding was over the top and way to big for his liking. But it is what Sakura wanted. And what Sakura wanted, she got. _

_She constantly told him that he spoiled her too much. He knew that he did, but she deserved everything that she wanted. After everything she went thru, she deserved everything and anything she could ever want._

_Sasuke made sure to let her know that she could have whatever she wanted; money was obviously not an issue for him. So she allowed herself to give in and do what she always wanted to do for her wedding. Normally she would never tell him what she wanted because she felt that he shouldn't spoil her so much. So most of the time he would spy on her to see what caught her eye when she went shopping and buy it for her._

_He knew that she knew he was watching her after the 5__th__ time he spied on her. But she had grown used to it. _

_One night when Sasuke gave her the necklace she smiled at him, "you know, you can just walk with me next time. You don't need to spy anymore. But promise me that you wont buy EVERYTHING I say I like?" she asked pecking him on the lips. He smiled back, "ok I will try." He said kissing her back passionately._

"_I love you." She said as he carried her to their bedroom. "I love you too" he said as he closed the door._

_That was the night that the twins were conceived. __**(I will leave your imagination to work on that one)**_

_He had just gotten home from another mission. It had been two months from the night. He smiled remembering every detail. He walked into his home and suddenly Sakura jumped onto him almost making him fall over. He caught her and pulled her back to see her face. "Sakura, whats wrong? Why are you crying?!" he asked worry growing in his voice._

"_Nothing is wrong….I'm pregnant!" she said as tears streamed down her face. He blinked over and over. At first he couldn't comprehend what she had just told him. She frowned and back away from him. Hurt written all over her face. "You're not happy?" she said now more tears coming down her face, only these were not tears of joy, but of pain. Sasuke shook his head and ran to her picking her up and spinning her around in the air "I'm going to be a father, of course I'm happy. I love you so much." He said making her smile before she crashed her lips onto his._

_Sasuke had spent every day buying more and more useless things for his child. He knew that they had enough to provide for 10 children, but his child would be spoiled rotten. Not only did he buy everything he could find for his child, but for Sakura as well. He bought her everything she looked at. Even if she really didn't want it, he bought it. She deserved everything. She was his life and she was giving him the one thing he had always wanted._

_She was now almost ready to give birth. Only 1 more month and she was ordered to stay home in bed because she was not only pregnant, but she was pregnant with twins. He nearly passed out when he heard. _

_**(End of flashback)**_

He didn't know he had made it back to the village, but when he came out of his day dream he looked down to see his two beautiful babies sleeping next to the rest on his friends children. He smiled and put his hand on both on their heads. "I will get mommy back for you. I promise." He said kissing both of them. His baby girl opened her eyes and reached up to touché his face, letting him know that she believed him. He smiled, "I love you both so much." He said then turned around to meet with the rest of his friends to form a plan. Turning around for one last look before he shut off the lights and closed the door.

_**OK! Another one done! What did you guys think? I will update soon!**_

_**CCS~**_


	22. Saved

_**Serena, your reviews are the only thing that is keeping this story going! I really appreciate it! I know others are reading it, but you're the only one reviewing for me lately and I want to thank you for that! The only reason I haven't given up on this story is because I know you like it! So please don't think that any review you have given me is weird or cliché or not useful, it is! Please keep up the reviews I really do need them!**_

Sakura woke up chained to the wall. "W-where am I?" she asked before she winced due to the extreme pain in her head. "Oh you're finally awake?" Madara said walking over to the pink haired girl.

"Madara?!" she said struggling to get free, it was the only thing she could do. She knew that she was no match for him, so her only option was to try and run.

"There is no use, I drained all of your chakra. There is no way to escape. Besides you would miss the party if you did." He said grabbing her face to force her to look at him. She glared at him, but knew that any retaliation would only cause this situation to escalate.

"All we need are your little girlfriends and then we can start." He said as he brought his lips closer to hers, she struggled more and more but it was usless. "Whats wrong? I look similar to Sasuke do I not?" he said smirking at her.

He was right, in the dark he really did resemble Sasuke. "You're not my husband." She said thru her teeth making him smile. "Oh? But I can make you think that I am, I can turn into anything I need to become." He said as his red eyes began to spin. "Oh no.." she said before she blacked out.

When she came to Sasuke was standing before her. "Sakura, are you ok?" he said grabbing onto her arms to untie her. "You're not Sasuke." She said shaking her head tears falling from her eyes. "Sakura what are you talking about? Of course I am, stop being annoying and stand up!" he said turning around to look at the now open door. "You're lying! You're not Sasuke. Your Madara, you even told me he was going to turn into you!" she said as more tears fell down her face. Sasuke turned around to look at her. "Ask me something that only I would know then." He said turning to her as she looked deep in his eyes.

She loved those eyes. But was it really him? What could she ask him? She thought back to their childhood, and then she remembered. But would the real Sasuke even remember this? "What was the password we used in the forest of death?" she said looking at him. He turned around eyes wide, how did she expect him to remember that? "You're kidding right? I don't even remember that stupid thing" he said staring at his wife. She glared back at him, "If your my husband you would know this. We drilled it in our heads. I would only expect N-" she began as she was cut off by him "Naruto to remember?" he said smirking at her.

She nodded her head in agreement. "I will ask you the question one time. When does a ninja strike?" she said remembering when she, Naruto and Sasuke had come up with that question.

"A ninja strikes when the time is right. When an enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night...that is the moment for a ninja to strike." Sasuke said turn to his wife. She stared at him in amazement. "It really is you!" she said jumping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her. "I promised the twins I would find you, and I did. Are you ok?" he said looking at her. "I'm ok, just weak. They didn't do anything that I know of." She said looking at her body. She was still in her bra and underwear and due to this she was cold. Sasuke took his shirt off and gave it to her to wear. "Thank you." She said instantly feeling his warmth. "We need to go. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten are waiting outside." He said grabbing her hand walking towards the door. "Wait where is Madara?!" she said panic raising in her voice. "Calm down, he left to find something. We need to hurry before he comes back." He said pulling her out of the room.

They had finally made it out of the prison. Tenten ran to her best friend along with Hinata. They hugged her, "are you ok?" Tenten asked still holding onto her as if she would disappear. "I'm fine." Sakura said hugging her back. "We need to head home." Naruto said as they began to run back to the village.

After about 3 hours they had finally made it back. After reporting to the hokage, Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I want to see my babies." She said making him smile. "Ok let's go home." He said.

They arrived home and Sasuke walked her into the nursery. Both of the babies were asleep. Sakura leaned over and kissed both of her children on the head. Sasuke smiled and hugged her. That's when her baby boy opened his eyes and smiled at her. She gasped and stared at him. "What did I tell you Sakura? I can become anything that I need to become." Her child said as it began to laugh evilly. She screamed as everything started melting before her. "What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke said as his face was also melting.

All of the sudden everything came into focus and she staired at Madara who was now leaving the room. "Have a good night Sakura." He said as he shut the door, leaving her tied to the wall crying. "I thought I was out…I thought I was out…Sasuke…SASUKE!" she screamed.

Sasuke sat up with sweat running down his face. He looked over in his bed to see the empty spot Sakura would normally occupy. He put his head in his hands. "Sakura..." he said allowing one tear to escape. Suddenly he heard both of the children cry. He looked at the clock which read 3am. He got out of bed, he knew that they were not hungry. He knew that they wanted their mother. They knew that something bad had happened to her. He walked into the nursery and picked both of them up. "I know you miss your mother….i do too" he said walking around trying to sooth both of them. He looked outside at the moon "Where are you Sakura?" he said before allowing one last tear to escape.

_**OK guys! Another chapter done! Bet I tricked some of you didn't i? That is what I was hoping for at least! Hope you like it! I will update soon I promise!\**_

_**CCS~**_


	23. Overprotective

_**Ok ok sorry about all of the Sasuke Sakura stuff. That's done now for the next few chapters. AND I promise Kakashi will be in the next chapter ok? Aoi is the name ok Minato and Kushina's baby girl just so that this chapter makes sense!**_

Mikoto walked next to Kushina as they went shopping for some much needed food. They had been so busy with the mission. "Kushina, how has Minato been lately?" Mikoto said as she put some fruit into her basket.

"Oh, he has been fine. He is either with Aoi our busy with Naruto and the third planning who knows what." She said smiling at Mikoto as she put more food into her basket.

"Oh…" Mikoto said looking down, "that's good" she said as she paid for her food and began to leave. Kushina quickly caught up to her best friend.

"Why, whats wrong?" she asked looking at her friend with worry in her eyes. "You can tell me, after all we are best friends ya know!" she said making Mikoto smile. She had always thought that Kushina's language habits were funny.

"Well it's just that it seems that all of the boys are on edge lately. I understand that they have a cause for it, but I still feel bad for being such a burden to all of them." She said looking down to the ground.

Kushina frowned. She knew that all of the boys had been over protective to begin with, but now it has become a thousand times worse.

"They don't see us a burden ya know." Kushina said smiling at Mikoto who looked up at her, "They just don't want us to get taken like Sakura. Besides, they need something to focus on or they might all have a mental breakdown." She said laughing which made Mikoto laugh as well.

"Your right I suppose. I just wish they could relax. Fugaku literally will not go to sleep for more than twenty minutes at a time, and when he does go to sleep he has to be holding me. Its driving me nuts, even when I go to the bathroom I have to talk to him thru the door every two minutes just so he knows I am still there!" she said in exasperation making Kushina burst out in laughter.

"Oh oh I can top that one!" Kushina said trying to stop her laughing. "Minato literally comes INTO the bathroom while I am in there and stands guard while I shower." She said now laughing harder than ever.

Mikoto laughed as well "I can picture him doing that too! That's so sad!" she said between her laughter. HInata ran up to Kushina

"Oh. Hi mom. How are you?" she said smiling at Kushina. "Oh I'm fine Mikoto and I just got done shopping and we were talking about how our husbands have been watching us nonstop." She said making HInata smile "Oh, Naruto is the same way. I am not allowed to be alone anymore. He has someone watch me when he has to do his Hokage duties. But he is always with me I can get away from him when he is home." She said blushing a little making Mikoto laugh.

"Oh please. I want to see one of you deal with Neji for a change." Tenten yelled walking up to them. "Oh hi Tenten. Neji is being bad too?" Mikoto said smiling at her. "I am not. I am doing what needs to be done. Tenten you know that stop being overdramatic." Neji said glaring at her from behind. Mikoto laughed as Tenten went to strangle her husband. "I"M BEING OVERDRAMATIC?!" she screamed in his face. Kushina grabbed Tenten before she could completely kill Neji. "Ahem, yes you are." He said rubbing his neck.

"God I can't even go to the bathroom by myself let alone walk around town. It's driving me insane!" Tenten said glaring at Neji who glared back at her. HInata laughed at the two "Neji has always been overprotective of you Tenten, you should be used to it by now right?" she said laughing at her still. Tenten sighed and crossed her arms, "I guess so, its just he is way worse now. But I should have been expecting this I suppose." She said looking at Neji who nodded to her. "Well I have to go, we were about to do some shopping ourselves. The baby has to eat to!" she said smiling before saying goodbye to the group.

"Oh, I need to finish cleaning before Naruto gets home. Excuse me!" Hinata said before going back inside of her home. Kushina and Mikoto continued walking, "Oh Mikoto how has Amaya been?" she asked looking at her best friend who dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Not good. She has been depressed lately because of what happened to Sakura. She blames herself for not seeing it sooner." Mikoto said frowning at the ground. "Why would she do that? We didn't even notice at all!" Kushina raised her voice a bit growing angry that her friend would do this to herself.

"Yeah I know, that's what Itachi has been telling her, but Amaya has been specially trained to see these things, so she feels like It was her fault that this happened. All thou with all of the commotion with your labor and the fact that the woman who formed into Sakura was such a high ranking ninja, I really don't blame her, no one does that I know of." Mikoto said smiling at Kushina who just stared at her, "She will be fine, she has Itachi. He always cheers her up somehow." Kushina smiled back at her. "Your right, she really does love him." She said back with a smile. "Well I'm home, I have to unpack and start dinner for Aoi now, I will talk to you soon Mikoto!" Kushina said waving goodbye to her friend. "Yeah see you later!" Mikoto called back as she kept walking home.

_**2 in one day? That's right!**_

_**CCS~**_


	24. Sunrise

Kakashi say on his window sill watching the sun rise while drinking his tea. He had never really had chances to watch the sunrise while he was alive. So he now found them to be very interesting to watch and took every chance he had to see it rise.

Rin walked out of their bedroom wearing only his shirt and underwear. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She smiled at her husband and hugged him from behind deciding to join him. "Morning Kakashi. How did you sleep?" Rin asked kissing him on the neck. She chuckled and kissed her on the lips, "Not very well, you kept me up all night remember?" he said between kisses.

Rin laughed and backed away. "No I don't remember that." She said grinning at her husband. "Oh?" Kakashi said getting up and wrapping his arms around her, "I can show you if you would like." He said kissing her again.

Rin laughed and pushed him off as she began to walk into the kitchen. "No thanks, I still haven't recovered from our last session." She laughed as she poured her tea. Kakashi smirked at her, "What am I that good?" he said smiling as he sat at the table waiting for her to join him.

She choked on her tea thanks to his comment and slapped him on his head. "Not at all." She said hurting his pride a little. "But I can help you improve sometime if you would like." She said reading her paper and grinning. He laughed "Well that would be a treat." He said sarcastically.

She laughed and kissed him one last time before she made her way out of the room. "Where are you going?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She came back around the corner and smirked at him. "Going to take a shower, want to come?" she said with a wink as she turned and continued walking towards the bathroom. Kakashi stood up and began to follow her, "Oh I can't pass up this offer." He said to his wife as he closed the bathroom door.

(Later)

Kakashi looked at the clock, it was 6pm and someone was knocking on the door. "Ugh…who is it Kakashi?" Rin said into her pillow. Kakashi laughed, "I don't know I will go look." He said putting pants back on (blushes) he made his way to the door. He had just got a grip on the handle to open it when he heard Rin's blood curdling scream from their bedroom.

"RIN?!" Kakashi screamed running back to his room. There was blood on the sheets as well as a trail of blood leading out the window. "RIN!" he yelled jumping out the window "I'M COMING!" he screamed jumping building to building.

Mianto looked up in time to see Kakashi run past him. Minato caught up quickly, "Kakashi, whats happened?" he said looking at his former student. "They took Rin." He said not looking at Minato. "What do you mean they took Rin? That girl said that Tenten was next. Not Rin." He said looking forward again, "The blood trail ends here. She is gone Kakashi." Minato said as he landed on the entrance to the village.

"NO SHE ISNT GONE!" Kakashi yelled at his teacher. "KAKASHI." Minato yelled back punching him in the face. "She is with Sakura. They wont hurt them until they have all of the girls. We have a team put together and will be searching for them soon. Calm down, you turning into a wreck isn't going to help us at all." Minato said looking at Kakashi who stared out into the forest beyond the village limits.

"We will get you back." Kakashi said before turning away and running towards the Hokage tower. Minato and Kakashi went into the room to see Naruto and the Third arguing over who will be going on the mission to recover Sakura. "They also have Rin." Minato said while Kakashi stood by the door silent. "Kakashi…I'm sorry." The third said to him. "I know." Kakashi said back looking at Naruto who gave him a thumbs up, "We will get her back without fail!" he yelled making Kakashi smile. "I know." He said back smiling. At least she has Sakura to keep her company. They said they won't hurt the girls until all of the girls are together. Let's home that's the truth.

_**Ok, another one done! Hope you liked it.I am already thinking about the next chapter so it shouldn't take me to long to get it up.**_

_**CCS~**_


	25. What did they do?

"Sakura?" Rin said looking at the girl strapped to the wall next to her. "SAKURA!" She yelled to get her attention. "Sakura please wake up!" she yelled at the girl hanging next to her. Rin noticed the blood running down her arms from her cuts on her wrists. She had been there for a long time, she looked horrible, she was so pale and she had bags under her eyes. There was a mixture of fresh blood and old dried on blood all over her.

"Rin?" Sakura said lifting her head slowly reviling bruises on her neck no doubt from Madara. "What did they do to you Sakura?!" Rin said as tears fell from her eyes. "Nothing that we will not do to you." Came a voice from the corner of the room. Sakura twitched at hearing this voice. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SICK PIG!" Rin screamed as tears now fell freely from her eyes. "I can show you if you would like." Madara smiled stepping out from the shadows of the room.

"NO! PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sakura yelled also crying, "Please just take me, leave her alone…please" Sakura said bowing her head again to look at the ground. "Sakura.." Rin said looking at her broken friend. Madara laughed and roughly grabbed her chin forcing Sakura to look up at him. "Did I not give you enough last time? Oh well don't worry there is more to come for you my love" he said as he crushed his lips onto hers making her cry out in pain as blood began to drip down from her lips.

"SAKURA! NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rin screamed making Madara stop and look at her. Blood smeared onto his lips. He smiled and licked the blood off leaving Sakura with bloody and swollen ones. He walked over to Rin who only glared at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to neglect you, you will get your turn soon my sweet." He said smiling at her which only pissed her off more. She spit on his face making his smile fall as he whipped the spit off of his face.

"That's how you want to play? I have always like a girl with some fight" Madara said before crushing her lips to his just as he had done to Sakura. "Please, please stop this" Sakura said as more tears fell from her face. He began to leave the room leaving before turning around and smiling at both of the girls. "Oh, but it has just begun." He said before he started laughing and slamming the door shut leaving them in the dark.

"Naruto are you ready to start the search party?" Minato asked his son who nodded as the group began to leave the village.(The group was the same as the last mission only this time they had Kakashi but not Sakura or Rin.)

It had been about three days of searching and they had finally found something. Blood. Mikoto was the one to spot it. "Guys come quickly!" she shouted as she ran her fingers thru the blood. "Its dry." Itachi said, "But atleast we know we are going the right way." He said before they all heard a horrifying scream followed by another and another. "SAKURA!?" Tenten screamed back as she began to run in the direction followed by the rest of the group. Then another scream was heard, but it wasn't the same person screaming. Kakashi knew right away who it was, "RIN!" he yelled as he picked up his pace trying his hardest to get to her. Minato looked at his son, "I'm going ahead with Itachi, try to be fast everyone." He said grabbing Fugaku's arm before disappearing.

Finally they had made it to where the screams were heard. Sasuke landed in the clearing only to see Minato and Fugaku holding onto two female bodies. Everyone ran over to both of the men. "RIN!?" Kakashi yelled placing a hand onto his wives cheek. She flinched away before waking up and seeing her husband along with her friends. "OH KAKASHI!" she screamed thru tears. She jumped into his arms and clung to his for life. Sasuke held his wife in his arms and looked at her pale face. She looked so tired. She was not sleeping, but she was staring at the sky with a blank expression. She looked dead.

Sasuke began to cry as he put his forehead to hers, "Sakura what did they do to you, SAKURA!" he yelled crying harder. Tears fell onto her face mixing with her blood and falling down her face making it look as if she was crying. Mikoto turned around into Fugaku's arms and cried into his chest. Kushina had tried to walk towards Kakashi and Sasuke but was held back by Minato. "No…NO NO NO NO!" She screamed trying to get out of his grasp to get to her friends. "NO!" she screamed before falling to the ground grabbing onto Minato and crying into his shoulder. Amaya looked at the ground as tears fell from her face.

Itachi wrapped an arm around his wife to comfort her. She leaned into him welcoming the comfort. Hianta and Tenten stood in shock. Hinata crying leaning into Naruto for support or she might fall down. Tenten stood wide eyed as tears fell down her face not noticing that she was even crying. Neji came to her and turned her head away from the gruesome seen. Sakura blinked and looked up at her husband who was crying over her. Sasuke took notice of her movement and opened his eyes to be met with her green ones. "Sakura?" he said looking into her eyes. She reached a bloody hand up to his face and touched it leaving blood on his face. "Sasuke, you came for me." She said blinking a few more times. "Of course I came for you, of course I did." He said holding her even tighter.

"We need to leave now. He will be back soon. They need to get to a hospital. Lets go." Itachi said before turning around and jumping into the nearest tree. Kakashi carried his sleeping wife in his arms refusing to let her go. Sasuke also carried his wife. Sakura stared at Sasuke not wanting to ever leave his side again. "Sakura, go to sleep. Your safe now. It's time to rest, besides you need to be awake when we get home; the twins have missed their mother." He said with a smile, she smiled back before leaving her head onto his chest and falling into a deep sleeping.

_**I have been working for the past ever. Please oh please don't get mad if I don't update right away I haven't forgotten I promise. But I have been working a lot so I it wont be as fast as I would like it to be. Hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**CCS~**_


	26. Mothers temper

"Are they ok?" Amaya asked jumping in pace next to Sasuke. "I think so, but how did they get out?" Sasuke asked looking at Mianto who only shook his head. "I have no clue, but I am nearly sure that it was on purpose. If those two didn't want them to escape then we still wouldn't have them." He said looking at Rin who was asleep in Kakashi's arms.

"I don't care, we have them back now and I will not let them be taken away from us again." Itachi said with malice in his voice. Naruto shivered, "Geez Itachi relax a bit, I don't want to be caught in the cross fire. You sound like your about to kill us." He said smacking Itachi in the back.

Itachi glared at her, "Well maybe I am thinking about it." He said smirking at Naruto who only retreated back away from Itachi. "Geez did someone kick your puppy or something?" Naruto said glaring back at him. "Whats wrong with him?" Naruto whispered to Mikoto as he pointed at Itachi. Mikoto laughed "Naruto he has always been like that in serious situations like this. That's just how he deals with this kind of thing." She said patting Naruto on the back.

"If you two are done, we need to hurry and get those two to the hospital." Itachi said glaring at his mother and Naruto. Mikoto glared at her son, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO YOUNG MAN!?" Mikoto screamed at Itachi making him wince. "I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I DESERVE RESPECT! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I SURE AS HELL CAN TAKE YOU OUT OF IT!" she yelled as she continued her rant. Everyone sighed except for Itachi who still was deathly afraid of his mother.

"AND ANOTHER THING-" she started before Minato cut in to save Itachi, "Um excuse me Mikoto, maybe I could cut in. Sasuke, Kakashi please allow me to take Rin and Sakura from you. I will be able to get them to the hospital much quicker than either of you could." He said looking at the men. "Ok" Kakashi said handing over Rin after kissing her one last time. Sasuke was hesitant at first, "I don't know." He said looking at his sleeping wife. "Sasuke he is the fourth Hokage. They can't be much safer than they are with him" Fugaku pointed out to his son. Eventually Sasuke gave in and handed Sakura over to him.

"I will protect them with my life, you both have my word that nothing will happen to either of them." He said before disappearing. Sasuke sighed before Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, its already been five seconds, he is already at the hospital now. They are both safe you two so both of you take a breath." She said smiling at both Sasuke and Kakashi. "Thanks mom." Sasuke said putting his hand onto hers.

"Maybe we should hurry and get to the village, it will take us about twenty more minutes if we don't stop, then we can see Sakura and Rin when they wake up." Hianta said. "Yeah Hinata is right, lets get going ok?" Tenten said with a grin. "Wait." Neji said turning around to look out deep into the forest. "Neji? What is it?" Tenten asked her husband before Itachi shushed her. "She is close, that girl from before." Itachi said before turning around to look at Amaya. "Normally I would not say we need to retreat , but in this situation and taking into consideration our exhaustion we need to leave in a hurry. Lets go." He said before grabbing Amaya's hand as jumping into the next tree.

"Itachi." Mikoto said as they all ran as fast as they could towards the village. "What is it?" Itachi asked looking back at his mother. "YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! YOU ARE SO RUDE I DIDN'T RASE YOU THIS WAY AND ANOTHER THING-" she started off again making everyone heave a sigh again.

_**Guys, I am sorry. I know it has been forever, but again I have been working and I have been In the hospital so they finally let me have my laptop to do whatever I want so I thought I should update before they take it away again! When I get out of here I will update again ok? PROMISE!**_

_**CCS~**_


End file.
